


California Spiderman

by MayorOfSmutverse



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Ethan obviously has always had a crush, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Spiderman AU, Top!Mark, bottom!ethan, but always a happy end, if they ever see this I'm killing everyone who read it any then myself, its later in the fic tho, just a warning, mark has a crush, maybe a bit of angst, thats it, those are the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfSmutverse/pseuds/MayorOfSmutverse
Summary: A web-slinging superhero appears in California and it leaves everyone baffled. They, of course, name the superhero Spiderman and everyone is trying to find out the identity of this new hero. Mark notices that Ethan has recently been tired and sore every day for Unus Annus. And randomly disappears at points.There's no fucking way Ethan Nestor is actually Spiderman, is there?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 90
Kudos: 293





	1. Spiderman Appears

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, I respect these guy's relationships in real life. Amys and Mika's names have been changed out of respect because I do love them so much.   
> I'm just a sucker for Mark and Ethan's dynamic.   
> So, please just enjoy this dumb little fanfiction!
> 
> Leave a comment if you would like to see more or if you enjoyed it! Chapters will be short!

Mark sat on the couch, lazily flicking through channels while Ethan popped some popcorn in the kitchen. Babbling on about a new Unus Annus idea that he had thought of last night on a walk through Second Street. He wanted to play Youtuber Jeopardy and whoever doesn't get the question correct gets a pie to the face. Mark hummed to show he was listening as he stopped on the news. The breaking news warning flashed onto the screen and a video played of Spiderman swinging past a bakery down a street Mark recognized. 

"Real-life Spiderman? It would seem so folks. Last night a bank was robbed on Second Street only for a masked web-slinger to save the day. Security footage shows a man literally swinging in and webbing the attackers to the walls. Police are further investigating this, but for now, people are calling the new vigilante Spiderman," The news anchor spoke as the security footage played. Ethan came in with the bowl of popcorn and froze when he saw the screen. Mark knit his eyebrows together and glanced up at Ethan, motioning to the screen. 

"Did you see any of this?" He asked. Ethan watched the television before coming closer and shaking his head. 

"No, I was down by the bakery. Didn't even know any of this was going on," He said and leaned over the couch. Watching as the news anchor gave more reports on the incident. Showing close up of a man in black joggers and black combat boots. He wore a sleeveless black turtleneck and a black mask with eyeholes cut out of it. Mark smiled and looked at Ethan. 

"Hey, this gives me a new idea. Let's try and make our own superhero costumes!" Mark suggested as he stole some popcorn from Ethan. The brunette looked taken back for a moment before he grinned and nodded. 

"That sounds awesome actually," He said. "And thanks to the news, it should get a crap ton of views!"

Mark nodded in agreement and pops Harry Potter on as Ethan easily jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushion next to him. Getting settled in as Mark grabs a blanket for both of them. Ethan cuddles into the blanket and Mark smiles softly to himself, watching him stare at the television. Completely absorbed in the movie, more focused than he ever is. It's absolutely adorable the way his eyes light up whenever a part gets action-packed. Mark feels his heart swell when a cute giggle leaves Ethan at any funny moments. Even ones not that funny seem to make him giggle like a schoolgirl. 

Mark feels his body warm-up as he sinks into the couch, his and Ethan's shoulders just barely touching. Mark would try to watch the movie if he knew it was possible. But, he found out long ago that he much preferred to watch Ethan than watch the movie. He had also realized long ago that he had feelings for his younger friend. All the stupid jokes and touching coming from the brunette broke down Mark and he fell in love before he even realized it. Abby, his ex had, and they had broken up because of it. And, as tough as that was. Mark couldn't help but feel content as he and Ethan sat closely on the couch, watching Harry Potter and practically cuddling. Maybe one day they could actually cuddle...if Mark ever gained the confidence to admit his feelings. 

Ethan loaded a bunch of red and blue fabric into his cart as Mark shoved in lots of black and greys. It was now a month since Spiderman first showed up, and everybody around the world was losing their marbles over it. People staying up at night and watching out the windows, claiming that they saw the super swing past their window. Mark thought the whole thing was stupid and honestly wondered if it was all a hoax. Ethan happily hummed to himself as he put a white mask in the cart. Mark noted that Ethan didn't talk too much about the topic. But did seem more tired recently...was he also staying up late to spot Spiderman?

"So this "Spiderman" is in California, swinging from palm trees? I don't get it, why here? I mean...we have buildings to swing from but a lot of rural places. It's not like we have tall buildings like New York." Mark watched Ethan as he grabbed fabric paint and tossed it in the cart behind his back. 

"Hm?" He asked and glanced back before laughing and shrugging. "I don't know man. Maybe he was born here, and not New York."

"Yeah, people are saying that too. They're looking through all the athletes and gymnasts from California. Maybe we should do a video trying to find his secret identity as well?" Mark suggested as he grabbed some felt as well. 

"That's a lot of Spiderman content we're putting out. What if it's overkill?" Ethan quickly responded, messing with things on the shelves now as he yawned. 

"You know what IS overkill? How much blue and red fabric you got," Mark said as he held up the nine yards of each spandex fabric he got. The brunette just yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll pay for it, I don't know how much I'll need. Plus, you might want to use those colors too," Ethan said with a sleepy smile. The smile spread to Mark, who felt his heartthrob at how cute the expression was on his friend's face. 

"Maybe. Are you tired? Is staying up looking for Spiderman making you sleepy?" Mark teased. But he did notice how Ethan seemed to stiffen up and avoid eye contact with him.

"Nah, just having trouble sleeping lately," He said. Mark rolled his eyes at that, taking it as a yes. Even Ethan was absorbed in this whole stupid thing? Great, that's exactly what he needs. 

Mark ended the conversation quickly and checked out, buying all the fabrics before going back to Mark's place. He pushed the mess off of the kitchen table, everything got messy quickly now. Abby, his girlfriend...well...ex-girlfriend, decided to move back home after things got rough between Mark and her. Leaving him alone in his home that was now moreso a bachelor pad. He didn't have too many people over except for Ethan and Tyler. And he didn't bother cleaning up for those two, he wasn't trying to impress either of them. Well, he was trying to impress Ethan admittedly. 

"Ready to start, Mark?" Ethan asked as he set the things on the table. Mark hummed and went to the kitchen, absentmindedly searching through the cabinets for his sewing kit. Now wondering if Abby had taken it with her. She had taken a lot of things from the house that Mark had forgotten were actually hers. They were together so long he lost track... He grabbed ahold a piece of fabric from the top shelf as Ethan came into the kitchen. He began pulling, feeling something heavy start coming with it but was so lost in thought it didn't even bother him. 

With one more strong irritated tug, a stand mixer crashed from the top shelf and came down at Mark. The older man gasped and winced, getting ready for impact. He paused when he felt Ethan immediately at his side and nothing hit his head. He looked up and noticed Ethan had managed to somehow catch it before it hit him. Mark blinked at him before laughing, noticing the stressed and focused look on Ethan's face as he gently set the stand mixer on the counter. Somehow still holding a full glass of water in his other hand still.

"Jesus. Thanks, man. That's the quickest I've ever seen you move," Mark let out a relieved laugh. Ethan laughed nervously and chugged his water as he quickly moved away. 

"I move quicker when my friend is about to have his skull smashed in," He answered and went to the dining room to set up the materials. Mark watched him curiously before sighing, he really needed to start paying more attention. The man put the mixer back, wiping some spiderwebs off the side before shutting the cabinet door. He really needed to dust soon here...

By the end of the video, Ethan had made a very shitty Spiderman costume that ripped on the sides the moment he tried to put it on. Mark's had held together no better, and the costumes definitely weren't usable. But, they did get some pretty good content to post. Ethan packed away the extra fabric into his bookbag as Mark turned off all the cameras. 

"Gonna try again at home?" Mark teased and Ethan stiffened up. Standing up straight quickly and looking at Mark before giving him a nervous smile. 

"Uh, Kathryn wants the extras," He explained and pulled his bookbag on quickly. Mark arched an eyebrow and shrugged before nodding, Ethan paid for it anyways. Not like he genuinely cared in the end. 

"See you tomorrow?" Mark asked with a smile and Ethan nodded. Patting his shoulder before he clipped on Spencer's leash and left. 

"See you tomorrow, Markimoo," He called before closing the door. Mark's smile faded once the door closed and he sighed, rubbing his face. Damn Ethan Nestor and his cute nicknames. 


	2. Mark's Catching Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is getting more and more suspicious of Ethan's late nights so he decides to follow him

Spiderman has a new suit, much more close to the comic books spiderman. Made out of blue and red spandex with the classic black spider in the middle and the webs covering it. But the guy seemed to keep the black combat boots and the black fingerless gloves he had before. It's been two months now since this guy randomly popped out of nowhere and now that's all Mark heard about. That, and thanks to Ethan and Tyler constantly being gone at night... he was often left alone to watch the news or some show. Always up to hear about Spiderman saving the day again. He was also left alone to think about his friends.

Ethan had never really avoided him, not even at the beginning of his and Abby's breakup. Tyler was always one too do his own thing but recently he barely came around. Talking about how he's busy working and didn't have time to come over as much. It seemed very...suspicious. Especially when Ethan and Tyler's nights of absence would line up almost perfectly. And Ethan was always sore and tired. Which, knowing Tyler, wasn't hard to guess why. The thought pissed him off, the thought of Tyler's hands all over Ethan pissed him off. 

Mark didn't have much else to focus on other than that frustrating situation and Unus Annus along with his own channel. He decidedly put all of his time into new video ideas. Coming up with more and more for Ethan and him to do. And recently, people have loved their Spiderman content was and their channel spiked. As cool as it was, Mark couldn't believe any of it was real. Which now has led him and Ethan to do a video on trying to find out the guy's identity. Mark had saved a bunch of theories to read through with Ethan, detective style. He even got them matching trenchcoats and detective hats. 

Mark's house had gotten cleaned up thanks to Ethan once finding a week-old pizza on the counter and was so grossed out Mark cleaned up the whole place. He was doing a lot for Ethan's sake recently. Keeping the house clean so when Ethan came over he wouldn't be so grossed out. He supposed he was still holding out hope the whole him and Tyler thing was all in his head. Wanting Ethan here with him as much as possible. But, he doesn't sleep over still, which led to Mark doing a super clean of his whole house before Ethan showed up for today's filming. For once Mark was happy Ethan was an hour late so he had time to clean the bathrooms too. 

"Sorry, I'm late!" Ethan gasped as he rushed into Mark's house. Sounded winded and his hair was a complete mess. His jacket unzipped and the top few buttons of his shirt undone and messed up. He was definitely a sight to behold. Mark stared at him for a moment, admiring his exposed skin. Licking his lips as Ethan took off his jacket and showed off his muscular arms. His eye twitched as he noticed he looked like he just climbed out of someone's bed and rushed over here. 

"Jesus dude, when did you get so ripped?" Mark asked to distract himself. Ethan let out his usual adorable laugh and flexed for Mark. 

"Awe, you noticed?" He asked with a dumb little grin. That was an understatement, Mark had DEFINITELY noticed. Ethan's waist got slimmer and his legs more muscular somehow. His arms were sculpted now along with his whole body. Though, that didn't change Ethan's reluctance to strip on camera. Which Mark was thankful for, he always thought it was cute how shy and humble Ethan was. 

"I did," Mark said finally before tilting his head to the side. "Why were you so late?"

"BREAKING NEWS, Spiderman just saved two police officers lives in a near-death shoot out," The television rang out. Ethan tensed up and watched the television closely before looking at Mark again. 

"Spencer peed on the floor again," He answered with a smile. Mark examined him for a moment before smiling and waving for him to follow him to the kitchen. Mark heard Ethan let out a sigh of relief before following him. The sigh sowed the seed of doubt into him. And he once again wondered if Tyler and him were truly a thing. Mikayla and he hadn't been a thing for two months now. But, it still seemed soon for Ethan. Maybe...Ethan broke up with her for Tyer And that's why he was being so secretive and sneaking around?

Maybe he actually was secretly banging Tyler behind Mark's back. 

"We doing this spider search still?" Ethan laughed as he picked up one of the folders. Looking through files with a smile, Mark watched him and paused as he noticed a bruise on Ethan's collar bone. His expression soured and he leaned against the counter. He was abso-fucking-lutely screwing Tyler. And that pissed him off for more reasons than he could count. But, he decided to convince himself it was mainly because Ethan and Tyler were both hiding it from him.

"Ethan, what's on your neck?" He asked. Ethan's eyes snapped up to him and he felt his neck before wincing. Tensing up as his jaw dropped and hazel eyes searched Mark's brown eyes for an answer. 

"Uh-" He began but Mark huffed and waved him off, anger boiling inside of him. 

"I fucking already know, Ethan," Mark stated and Ethan paled. He set the folder down and turned fully towards Mark, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

"I wanted to tell you, Mark. I really REALLY wanted to tell you, Mark! But it would have been too dangerous, so many people are already fantasizing about it and if it got out I would be in serious danger. And that could...put you in danger," Ethan tried to explain, moving closer to him. Mark felt the anger heat up his face and make all of his bones tense up.

"Oh, shut up. It's the 21st century! No one's gonna care if you're bisexual. I don't even care! It's the fact that I know damn well you've been screwing Tyler. I thought we were all friends," Mark hissed. Ethan froze in his spot and a dumbfounded look came over his face. His jaw dropped to the ground as he watched Mark. The look pissed him off beyond reason. 

"I'm...Mark, I'm not screwing Tyler!" He finally choked out. Mark rolled his eyes and motioned to his messy hair, bruised neck, and messy shirt. 

"It's obvious that you're screwing someone. And I've noticed how little Tyler comes around too. Both of you have seemingly been avoiding me recently," Mark growled and crossed his arms over his chest. Ethan shook his head quickly and held his hands up in protest. 

"I'm not avoiding you! Or screwing Tyler. I...Mark, the truth is-" 

"Spiderman has received many death threats, and people all over the world are trying to find the identity of the hero. Many people worry about the masked heroes' safety if his identity gets out," The reporter's voice catches Ethan's attention and he stops to listen before dropping his hands in defeat. Mark curses the guys ADHD, they were in the middle of an argument and he still can't only focus on Mark?

"Alright, truth is that I can't tell you the truth. But I am NOT banging Tyler. There is no way I would ever," Ethan defends, and Mark growls. Turning his back to the brunette as he marches into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. 

"Just get out, Ethan," Mark says under his breath. Jealousy getting the best of him. Sure, maybe it's wrong to be mad at Ethan for finding someone that wasn't him.

"Mark, please-" Ethan tries and Mark slams his fist into the wall. 

"GET OUT," He screams, ignoring the pain that shocked his knuckles as they split open. Complete silence follows before he can hear Ethan grab his bookbag silently and leave while his back is still turned. Mark frowns deeper and rests his head against the wall. Squeezing his eyes shut as he let out a shaky breath. Drinking has never sounded so good to him before. 

Mark knows he can't stay mad at Ethan forever, Unus Annus needed to continue and they needed to keep making videos even if it meant only being friends for professional reasons. Yet, he still wanted to hold out hope that Ethan wasn't actually fucking Tyler. Maybe he was just a hooker? He knew his own channel was failing, he barely uploaded anything anymore. Claiming he didn't have the time too. Mark decided that he absolutely had to know, and whatever the outcome was, he had to forgive Ethan. And probably apologize for yelling earlier. He'd have to apologize for what he was about to do anyways. 

Mark was sitting in his car a few houses down from Ethan's house. Wearing all black and preparing to follow Ethan wherever he was going. Hopefully, not getting caught before he did. Ethan's lights were still on in his room and Mark was thankful Ethan had gone home first. It took an hour of waiting before Ethan finally exited his house, locking the door behind him. Mark expected him to get in his car and paused when Ethan just walked down the street. Mark climbed out of his car after a few moments and followed after him. Keeping a large distance from him and Ethan. And hiding every time Ethan looked back, which was often. As if Ethan practically sensed that someone was following him. 

Mark followed him to Lincoln Heights, the walk was long and Mark was getting tired. But Ethan effortlessly trudged on, Mark began to wonder if Ethan just was doing this all night. And that's why he was so ripped. Mark followed still as Ethan ducked into an alleyway. Mark stopped and watched the alleyway before looking around and rushing forward, peeking around the corner of the alleyway. It was absolutely empty except for some dumpsters and typical Los Angelos trash. Mark stepped into the alleyway and looked around in confusion. Where the fuck did Ethan go? Mark pulled down his hood and groaned, kicking some trash in frustration. 

He looked around and examined the only door that was in the alleyway, it was to a coffee shop that had been closed down for a bit now. Mark huffed and walked to the end of the alleyway, examining the fence and the field behind it. There was a highway below but nothing else really. It was probably time to go home anyway, they weren't in the nicest part of town and walking around alone at night wasn't something Mark exactly wanted to do. He gave in and finally exited the alleyway and began heading home. 

Twenty minutes into his hour walk home he heard sobbing coming from one of the alleys just as he passed it. He was dumb enough to look over, seeing a group of men. One was aiming a gun at a woman's head, she had a little girl held close to her side. 

"Hand over your wallet," The man growled and cocked the gun. The woman sobbed and took her purse off, handing it to him with shaky hands. The man looked her over and motioned to the little girl. "I want her bookbag."

The mother took the book bag off of her and handed it to the men as well. Only for one of them to grab her by the wrist and pull her closer with a big grin. Another shoved the little girl down when she tried to grab her mother's skirt and pull her back. She felt to the ground with a sob and moved back as the man pulled her mother closer to him. 

"Hey!" Mark stared in shock for a moment. Fuck, did he say that? His legs worked before his brain could. He rushed forward and the group immediately looked over at him. Another man aimed his gun at Mark and Mark stopped immediately. Okay...what now?

"Let her go," Mark demanded but raised his hands in the air. He was pretty sure his heart was going to explode he was so fucking scared. The men laughed at that and the one aiming his gun walked towards him. 

"Hey, aren't you Markiplier?" He asked with a smirk once he got close enough. Mark narrowed his eyes and glanced over as the woman let out a sob as her jacket was tugged off. 

"Hey, Im talking to you. Not her," The man growled and prodded Mark's chest with the nose of the gun. Mark stopped himself from flinching as he felt it press against him and the man smirked. "I am a big fan, Mark. I've gotta say I never took you for the vigilante type. But, I'll give you a chance to change your mind if you just turn around and pretend you saw nothing."

Mark narrowed his eyes and stared at him now, heart pounding so loud he barely could hear his thoughts. There was no way he could turn around and just walk away, but he definitely didn't want to be shot. 

"I can offer you money if YOU guys change your mind and walk away," He said. He could talk his way out of this...sure he could. At least, he really fucking hoped he could. The group of men laughed and the man holding the woman held her tighter and grabbed her jaw, examining her closely before looking at Mark. 

"Got a hole for us to fuck too?" The man asked and Mark narrowed his eyes. 

"Just money," He hissed out. "Enough to make up for it." 

"So you're saving people now too? You Spiderman?" The man with a gun to Mark's chest snickered. Suddenly webs grabbed the guns and pulled it away. A few more webs shot down and Mark watched as both of the men's guns were ripped from their hands and stuck to the wall with the web. 

"Markiplier's spiderman? That's a cool theory," A voice called from above. Mark glanced up and his jaw dropped as he saw fucking SPIDERMAN sticking to the side of the wall. Spiderman moved quickly, swinging down and tackling the man in front of Mark down to the ground. Straddling him as webs shot out from his wrists, covering the man's head and sticking him to the ground. 

The hero climbed off and headed towards the other men. One pulled out his own gun, only for it to be webbed away. Earning himself a combat boot to the chest as he was kicked down by Spiderman. He ducked as another villain swung, webs shooting out simultaneously and disarming another man's weapon as he shot at the masked man. Mark watched for a moment in shock before he rushed towards the little girl. Picking her up and pulling her away from the situation. His eyes were still stuck on Spiderman as he took down the last guy. The only two standing was the man holding the woman. 

"Looks like you're running out of options here, buddy. Why don't ya just let her go and I'll be extra nice to you," Spiderman offered in a humorous tone. The man growled and reached for his pocket, grabbing a knife. But Spiderman noticed and webbed his hand to his thigh. The woman pulled away and stumbled forward and the hero took his chance. Knocking the man out in one punch. He shook his hand as if the hit had hurt his knuckles before webbing the guy to the ground as well. 

The woman rushed towards Mark and gathered up her daughter, collapsing in front of him as she hugged her close and loudly sobbed. Mark swallowed thickly and looked back at Spiderman. Holy shit, so...he was real. And...he was super fucking cool. Spiderman turned around and seemingly stared at Mark for a moment. As if he was unsure what to say. He stepped forward and held his hand out to Mark. 

"Uh, hey. I really uhm...like your stuff," The man said, he had a funny accent. Mark had no idea where he was supposed to be from, or if it was even real. He smiled and took his hand, shaking it firmly. He was about to respond when he heard a gunshot and a bullet whirred past his head. His eyes were wide as Spiderman pulled back and grabbed his shoulder where he was shot. Gasping in pain before he quickly looked at the man who was attempting to pry one of the guns off the wall. He had managed to get it off just enough to shoot at Spiderman's shoulder. 

Spiderman shot his web to the dumpster and pulled it in front of him and Mark as the man shot again. Mark ducked down as Spiderman swung up and managed to disarm the man again, making sure he was extra webbed down. He panted before looking back at Mark again. Mark stared at him and swallowed thickly, holy fucking shit.

"Whoa." Was all Mark could manage. The reaction drew a small laugh from the masked man, but it was cut short and he cleared his throat. putting pressure on where he got shot. Police sirens blared in the distance and lights flashed as they got closer. Spiderman looked at Mark once more as he shot a web to connect to the top of the building. 

"That's my queue. Uh, thanks for the help," He said awkwardly before he swung away. Mark stared in awe as the man swung away with ease. Looking like an acrobat...no wonder people thought he was a gymnast. 

After the officers got his statement he was given a ride to his car. He drove home from Ethan's house, mind still spinning after his interaction. He barely remembered why he was down there when the police asked him. He used exercising as an excuse, they luckily bought it. Mark didn't think telling them that he was stalking his friend would have been a good answer. Once he got in the door he dialed Ethan's number. If Ethan was running around down there he might be in danger too. Who knows what he could run into? 

"Hello?" Ethan answered as Mark sat at the kitchen table. 

"Oh, thank the Lord you're alive. Ethan, you won't believe the night I just had," Mark said as he fumbled with the files he had printed out from Unus Annus's video earlier. He needed something to mess with as he told Ethan how he had a near-death experience. He completely forgot about how he and Ethan had fought earlier.

"Yeah, what's up man?" Ethan asked from the other end, sounding a little hesitant and winded. Mark let out a sigh and flipped through the files, looking over random gymnasts with the same build as Spiderman. It was much more interesting to read the theories after he literally met Spiderman himself. He paused as he reached the end of the files. He had printed his and Ethan's files out as well. And something clicked in his brain as he looked over the theory that Ethan was Spiderman. His heart skipped a beat and he cleared his throat. Alright, he had to play this VERY carefully. 

"Well, first I want to say sorry for earlier. Can you come over, Eth? i had a rough night and I really want to see you," He asked, emphasizing the really. There was silence on the other end for a moment and Mark quickly added. "If you're fucking Tyler that's not my business. I tried to follow you tonight, Eth. I nearly died and I met Spiderman. The dudes fucking real, Ethan! Please...just come over so we can talk this whole Tyler thing out."

"Alright...alright," Ethan quickly answered. "Give me a moment and I'll come over."

"Be quick, please," Mark said, making his voice crack just a bit. He was always a good actor, and he was definitely exploiting it now. He wanted Ethan to think he was torn up over almost dying. And not because he was onto him. 

"Yeah, of course, Mark. Just hold tight," Ethan said more reassuringly this time. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye."

"Thanks, Ethan. See you soon," Mark replied and hung up the phone. Looking over the theory made him admit something he never thought he'd ever think in his entire life. Ethan being Spiderman is more reasonable than Ethan fucking Tyler. 

Truly what a life he had.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark confront Ethan finally.

Ethan showed up in half an hour and Mark was now waiting on the couch for him. When he heard Ethan's car pull up outside he let out a small laugh. There's no way Ethan could have gotten here that quickly unless he swung through Lincoln Heights back to his car. He stood up and opened the door before Ethan could knock. He took in the way Ethan looked. His hair wasn't a mess this time, but it also looked recently brushed. He was wearing the same outfit as before, the buttons all in order, and his jacket zipped up halfway. He looked tired still, bags under his pretty hazel eyes. Mark smiled at him and stepped aside, letting him inside. 

"Here, let me get you coffee. I have so much to tell you. I literally shook hands with Spiderman. The dude saved my life, Ethan!" Mark purposely rambled as he rushed to his kitchen. He noted the smile Ethan had when he shut the door and followed him in eagerly. Mark began on Ethan's cup of coffee as Ethan came in and leaned against the counter. 

"So, first of all. I'm sorry for following you. You can explain why you were in Lincoln Heights after I tell you about what happened," Mark started and smiled at Ethan. "I met Spiderman, Eth. And it was so weird."

"Weird? H-How?" Ethan asked as he stood up straighter. Mark watched him for a moment before grabbing the coffee creamer from the fridge. Keeping himself busy so he didn't stare at Ethan too much. He really just wanted to grab his face and kiss him for literally saving his life. But, that would definitely freak Ethan out.

"I had a gun aimed at my chest and he just swooped in and kicked the shit out of these guys," Mark said. 

"You had a gun to your chest?" Ethan squeaked out. Mark grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and looked at Ethan again. That would be convincing if Mark wasn't already so sure that Ethan already knew that. 

"I'm fine, Eth. Let me finish," Mark hummed and poured him coffee. "So, he was super athletic. Pretty sure these people are onto something about this guy being a gymnast. He was very acrobatic, but still had such a clumsy way to him. He seemed like a pretty nervous guy. He talked a lot and said he liked my content."

Mark handed Ethan the coffee, the brunette took it but kept watching Mark closely. Mark leaned against the counter next to him and made eye contact with Ethan, a smirk coming over his lips. 

"But, that wasn't the weirdest part. The dude had this awful accent," Mark hummed. "I have no idea where he was from."

"Oh? Really?" Ethan asked as he quickly sipped the coffee after blowing the steam off. 

"Yeah...what accent were you going for there, Ethan?" Mark asked and the room seemed to freeze. Ethan stopped sipping and looked over at him, eyes wide before he cleared his throat. 

"What do you mean?" He tried but Mark just clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

"I've heard you do 100 different accents before, Eth. You think I don't know what your voice sounds like with some bad accent?" He asked. Ethan looked frozen before he set the cup down on the counter. 

"Mark...you can't tell anyone," Ethan whispered. Mark grinned and practically jumped up out of joy. Fuck yeah! Ethan wasn't fucking Tyler! And his friend was Spiderman, which was also super cool! But more importantly, Ethan wasn't fucking Tyler!

"I knew it! Well, I didn't until like literally an hour ago. But I knew it!" Mark gloated as he went over to the kitchen table and gathered up the files again. Reading them with more interest now. 

"Mark. Listen to me! You can't tell anyone. Not a single person, not Tyler, not your mom, not even your dog," Ethan said as he followed Mark. Mark just nodded and waved him off. 

"Obviously I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm your friend man. This girl was really onto something, she thought of you being spiderman because you guys have similar asses," Mark laughed as he read through it. Ethan sighed and rubbed his face before pulling off his jacket. Being careful of his shoulder, and Mark just then realized it was Ethan who got shot too. 

"Eth...oh shit..." Mark gasped and moved forward, watching him closely. "Does it hurt?"

"Hm? Oh, well...not anymore. At the time, fuck yeah it did," He laughed and unbuttoned his shirt before pulling it down enough so that Mark could see the wound on his shoulder. It was now just a tiny pink scar over the top of his shoulder. Apparently the guy just grazed him. Even more apparently...Ethan could magically heal himself. 

"Whoa...that's so weird. You can heal yourself?" Mark asked as he trailed his fingers gently over the scar. Ethan twitched and Mark was pretty sure the brunette shivered under his touch. He examined his chest further, noticing the bruise from earlier was completely gone now too. 

"Yeah...I have a lot of weird things now," Ethan laughed as he looked up at Mark. Mark stared into his eyes for a moment before arching an eyebrow.

"So...you got bit by a radioactive spider?" He asked and Ethan paused. He went dark red and looked away with a cute pout. Mark had a hard time believing his cute friend literally just saved his life just an hour ago. And took on four guys with guns...it didn't seem like something Ethan would do. 

"Yeah, uh...of course. How else would it happen?" He stammered and Mark gave him a funny look. He sighed and rolled his eyes before telling the truth.

"It fell into my coke and I uh...drank it..." He admitted and Mark watched him closely before holding back a laugh.

"You fucking drank the radioactive spider?" Mark asked, the smile spreading over his face. 

"Mark, shut up!" Ethan groaned and rubbed his face. Mark laughed loudly and nodded, that sounded about right. 

"Okay, so you swallowed a radioactive spider and can now...heal magically...shoot webs, and stick to things?" Mark asked to clarify. Ethan nodded and pulled his shirt back up, rebuttoning everything. 

"Well, a few other things too. I have super strength and I can feel vibrations of literally everything. I noticed someone was following me the entire way to Lincoln...I honestly expected to get mugged. That's why I ducked into an alleyway," Ethan explained as he sat at the table and gave Mark a warm smile. Mark was happy to see it again, especially when he figured that he wouldn't be talking to Ethan for a bit. 

"How long have you been doing this? Did you immediately start doing this hero stuff once you got the powers?" Mark asked, just wanting to hear everything Ethan would tell him. 

"I've had the powers for a bit, ever since we did that test with Alex and I got super sick from it. I was so sweaty for so long and then bam, I was like...invincible. It took me a few months to build up the nerve to actually go out and do something with it," He said before yawning again and rubbing his eyes. Mark smiled and admired him before he leaned back. 

"Want to stay the night here?" He asked and Ethan paused before smiling and nodding. 

"Yeah, sure Markimoo," He laughed. Mark's heart fluttered and he patted Ethan's thigh before he got up and got ready for bed. 

Waking up next to Ethan for the rest of his life was on Mark's goal list. The sunlight was shining in and illuminating him perfectly, making the younger boy look golden while he slept. He looked ethereal and way too perfect to be real. Mark wondered if he went into a coma months ago, and this was all just a fucked up world he made up in his mind. Either way, he didn't care. He drank in the sight of Ethan, the brunette was shirtless and laying on his belly. He was exposed down to the dip of his back, where he wore some of Mark's sweatpants and had the blankets around his legs. His lips were slightly parted and his eyelashes were pretty against his pale cheeks. 

Mark could watch him sleep forever if he didn't think it would make him an absolute creep. So, he opted to tear himself away from bed and head to the shower to wash off any lingering thoughts and lovesickness he had in him. It took one very hot shower to even help a little. And by the end of it, his skin was red but he felt more content than he had been in a while. He needed to convince Ethan to sleep over more often. Mark left the shower and changed in his room while Ethan was still sleeping. He pulled his boxers on as Ethan just woke up. 

The boy groaned and tossed in the bed, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the sun. Mark chuckled at the sight, lingering on it for a moment before he once again had to rip himself away. He seriously needed to make sure Ethan was always wearing a shirt around him. Not that it would help...he was always on the verge of jumping Ethan's bones no matter what he did. Mark pulled on pants and a sweatshirt before coming back to the bed. 

"Mornin' Mark," Ethan greeted sleepily as he pulled his shirt on. Wincing as his body creaked and cracked when he stretched out. 

"Morning, old man. Jesus, do your bones always sound like that, or is it new?" Mark asked and Ethan shrugged, rubbing his tender shoulder with a pout. 

"It's new...very new. A few days ago I got kicked around pretty good and I'm definitely still feeling it despite my wounds healing up," Ethan hummed and stood up and cracked his back. Mark was the one to wince this time at the cracks. 

"Jesus Christ, dude. Did you get hit by a bus?" He asked and Ethan laughed. 

"Not a bus, but a guy did hit me with his truck," Eth responded and Mark huffed. He grabbed some lotion from his dresser and pushed Ethan back onto the bed. 

"Let me work out some of the muscles. You've probably got so many knots in that back," Mark ordered. Ethan smiled at Mark and poked at the older man's stomach playfully, winking at him with a giggle. 

"Is Markimoo gonna give me a massage?" He asked and Mark rolled his eyes. 

"Not if little Ethan Nestor-Darling doesn't lay on his stomach and shut up," Mark retorted. Ethan hummed and pulled his shirt off again before crawling to the middle of the bed and laying down on it. Mark felt his breath catch in his throat...he literally just told himself he needed to make sure Ethan always had a shirt on. And not even two minutes later he has Ethan shirtless and in his bed again. This was bad for his heart...

Mark climbed onto the bed and sat on Ethan's thighs, popping the cap off and squirting lotion onto Ethan's back. His fingers twitched as he examined Ethan's back muscles closer. This time, he trailed his fingers along the dips and curves. Chewing on his bottom lip as Ethan squirmed underneath him momentarily. Mark used what his mom taught him the last time he gave Ethan a back massage and spread the lotion around. He kneaded his thumbs into Ethan's shoulder blades and the man below him let out a happy little gasp. Mark swallowed thickly and kept going, working out every knot he found in Ethan's back. 

The noises that left Ethan every time Mark got out a particularly big knot filled Mark's body with heat. He had to take a moment to tuck his now fully erect member up into his waistband to hide it before he went back to work. He pressed his palms into Ethan's spine and the brunette let out a breathy sigh that crossed into moan territory by the end there. Mark felt his dick throb at the noise and he made sure to store it in his brain for later. He worked on Ethan's spine now, cracking it in several placed and working him until Ethan was practically a ball of putty beneath him he was so relaxed. 

Mark was now throbbing with need and Ethan had no more knots to work out. He cleared his throat and slapped Ethan's back as he climbed off and quickly rushed to the bathroom to "wash the lotion off his hands". He was really just trying to keep Ethan from noticing his rock hard dick that was painfully obvious in his pants. Ethan groaned and got up, pulling on his shirt before following Mark into the bathroom. 

"Thanks for that. I've never felt more limber," He laughed. Mark pressed his hips against the counter and feverishly washed his hands. He didn't need to think about how limber Ethan was, no fucking way.

"Want to thank me by making some breakfast?" Mark suggested and gave Ethan a smile. Ethan smiled back and nodded before heading out of the bathroom again. 

"We should call Tyler over and make a Markiplier makes video! I have patrols tonight, and of course, I gotta keep an ear out for anything," Ethan called before leaving the bedroom. Mark sighed and splashed cold water into his face as he willed his hard-on away. Damn Ethan Nestor...constantly being more and more amazing at every turn. How was he supposed to get anything done with him being this damn cool?

Once Mark willed his boner away he joined Ethan in the kitchen and watched him cook eggs. Starting on some coffee to get him out of the lingering grogginess even though there was a lot less than there were most days. Getting blue balled once you wake up will certainly get you up and going. 

"So, you can withstand getting hit by a truck? And apparently you have super strength? How strong are we talking?" Mark asked. Ethan flipped the eggs and bacon before putting them onto two plates for him and Mark. Mark took his plate from him and they got settled at the table. 

"Uh, well I lifted the truck off of myself," He responded and Mark had to take a moment and just watch him. Looking at the twink of a man and trying to imagine him lift a TRUCK. He shook his head and popped bacon into his mouth. 

"I can't even imagine that if I tried. Lift up the table now," Mark said and Ethan arched an eyebrow at him. 

"You could probably lift the table up," He pointed out and Mark thought for a moment before nodding. 

"Fair enough...we'll have to find another way to test it..." Mark said and tapped his fork against his bottom lip as he thought. It'd be too dangerous for Ethan to lift his tesla. He wouldn't be able to easily replace it if Ethan dropped it. The younger boy snickered at Mark and poked his leg with a pointed foot. 

"You jealous I'm stronger than you now?" he asked and Mark rolled his eyes, flicking egg at him. 

"I'll always be stronger than you," Mark scoffed and that drew a loud laugh from Ethan. He tossed an egg back at him with a big smile. 

"I literally have super strength and you insist that you're better than me still?" Ethan teased.

"You're a mere mortal. I am a god!" Mark said and waved a fist in the air. 

"Whatever, I'm making seconds," Ethan laughed and went to the kitchen. Mark watched him before pulling out his phone and sent a text to Tyler, trying to convince him to come over and do a Markiplier makes with them. 


	4. Catch Me If I Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan goes out for his patrols and Mark decides to join him. Fluffy content UwU

Ethan yawned as he made himself another cup of coffee as Mark said goodbye to Tyler and the rest before coming back into the kitchen. Ethan smiled at him as he sipped his coffee, checking his watch before sighing. Mark looked outside to see the sun was close to setting, the news played in the background. Being kept on for Ethan's sake, but it was a quiet day anyway. Crime rates had definitely dropped since Spiderman appeared. 

"Maybe take a break tonight?" Mark suggested as he looked over Ethan. The man looked absolutely drained, bags under his hazel eyes and he kept zoning out. 

"Can't...I don't know if it's going to be a quiet night or not," Ethan explained and Mark huffed. 

"Buy a police scanner," He suggested as Ethan added some creamer to his coffee, he liked it extra sweet. 

"It's better to get there before the police. Some of them don't exactly love what I'm doing. I've even noticed more out now that I'm out. They seem to be looking for me more than they're looking for criminals," Ethan laughed. Mark frowned and leaned against the counter next to him. 

"D'you think that maybe the governments gonna try and capture you? Like for experiments and shit?" he asked and Ethan shrugged. 

"It's not like the avengers actually exist. I'm the first...and only one with these weird powers," The brunette hummed. He looked a bit somber, saying it like he was lonely being the only one. 

"Maybe you're just the only one cool enough to get out there and save people," Mark suggested, feeling happy when it made Ethan smile. 

Ethan cupped the mug with both hands and drank the rest before sighing and resting his head against the cupboard. A small smile on his lips as he closed his eyes and just seemed to rest for a moment. Mark watched him with clammy hands before he cleared his throat and stood up. 

"What if we just stayed here for tonight. You can show me some of your powers. We can stay up and listen to the news while we like...I don't know...train?" Mark suggested. Ethan opened one eye and glanced over at him, a bigger smile coming over his features. 

"Alright, that sounds fun. Maybe I can take you swinging," He said and set the mug in the sink. Mark lit up at that because it did really sound super cool. 

"Hell yeah, that sounds awesome!" He exclaimed and hopped up. What should he wear? Probably a jacket and some pretty breathable pants so he could move around easily but still look nice. He ran up the stairs and looked through his closet. Putting together the perfect outfit like this was a date rather than him and Ethan going crime-fighting together. He came back down in a pair of black joggers and a grey sweatshirt with a black jean jacket pulled over it. Ethan was pulling his own outfit on, the traditional blue and red outfit. He had it completely on, save the mask, and Mark was now admiring how nice he looked in the skintight outfit.

Mark realized that that's the real reason why Ethan got the extra fabric. But, who the hell made his costume?

"Who else knows that you're spiderman?" Mark asked. Ethan smiled at him before pulling the mask on as well. 

"Kathryn knows. She's my Tony Stark, made my costume. Uh, and Alex knows. He's my trainer," He answered. Mark looked over the suit and hummed, so Alex knew? He didn't like that Alex found out before he did. He didn't mind Kathryn knowing...cause who would? Kathryn was literally the biggest sweetheart. 

"I wonder if I could engineer the costume to be even closer to Peter Parker's," Mark wondered and traced his finger along a seam that was sewed up. "That'd be pretty cool to attempt."

"You can be Tony Stark, Alex is the Hulk, and I'll be Black Widow. We'll make the avengers," Ethan joked with a giggle. Mark could see his dumb smile even through the mask. 

"Alright, Black Widow. Let's go swinging," Mark said with a smile. 

Ethan nodded his masked head before leading him out to the backyard, waiting for Mark to join him before he pulled him closer. The younger man wrapped his arm around Mark's waist before shooting a web at the top of Mark's house. He smiled at Mark as he grabbed ahold, pulling him closer. Mark felt his heart skip a beat at their closeness, he could smell the lotion he had rubbed on his back earlier. 

"Hold on tight," Ethan warned. 

"Don't drop me," Mark said, suddenly getting worried. He grabbed Ethan as suddenly they were pulled off the ground. Mark squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his stomach plummet as he was launched forward. The wind was chilly and messed up his hair, the cold nipping at his nose. But, Ethan kept him warm enough that it wasn't that much of an issue. Mark opened his eyes to watch Ethan swing them through his neighborhood. They weren't that far off the ground yet, but Ethan kept him close to his side. Carrying him with amazing ease. 

Eventually, they were downtown and Ethan began getting higher, hitting some of the taller buildings. Mark watched with wide eyes before squeezing them shut again and burying his face into Ethan's side as he held onto him tighter. Although, he was pretty sure he didn't even half too. Ethan seemed to have a pretty strong grip on him. But, he apparently wanted to see how high he could get Mark. Cause they were suddenly climbing higher and higher. Swinging around a skyscraper as Mark's stomach did its own gymnastics. 

"Ethan!" Mark gasped out as Ethan let go of the web and they fell for a moment. Only for Ethan to connect them to another taller building. Mark stared at the sky with wonder before looking down and choked out a groan. Squeezing his eyes shut again and kept them closed until Ethan got them to the top of the skyscraper. Letting Mark go finally once they both got their footing. Mark dropped to his knees and hugged the floor with a whine. 

"Oh, sweet ground," Mark groaned and Ethan laughed, kneeling down next to him and patting his back. 

"Still doubting my strengths?" He taunted and Mark laughed. 

"It was mainly my strength, holding onto you," he said with a shrug. Ethan arched an eyebrow, taking that as a challenge. He grabbed Mark by the waist and lifted him in the air, tossing him up before catching him bridal style. He gave Mark a toothy grin as Mark gasped and clung to him, not expecting to be thrown around so easily. 

"Je-Jesus...Eth!" Mark yelled. 

"Spiderman, call me Spiderman when we're in public," Ethan reminded him before setting him down. 

"What about...Spidey? Or Coke Spider?" Mark asked as he brushed off his pants, grinning at Ethan. 

"Spidey is fine. Coke Spider is a little weird," Ethan joked back a head nod. Mark was pretty sure he rolled his eyes under his mask. 

"Okay...what about backflip dude?" Mark asked and Ethan groaned. 

"Shut up," He retorted and playfully punched his shoulder, albeit a little harder than he meant too. Mark winced and rubbed his arm, laughing breathlessly at Ethan's strength. 

A nice breeze blew in and Mark looked up at the sky before smiling, going to the edge of the building before sitting. Letting his legs dangle off as he looked out over the city. Ethan dropped down next to him, pulling his mask off and smiled softly, leaning against Mark just a bit. The older man glanced at his younger companion and felt warmth flutter in his heart. He let out a happy sigh and peeled his eyes away from Ethan's pretty features. The wind tussled his brown curls, blowing them out of his face. 

"It's super dangerous to be this close to the edge," Ethan noted, watching the city below him. Mark laughed and nudged him playfully. 

"I'll catch you if you fall," Mark reassured. Ethan snorted and looked over at him, something sparkling in his eyes. Mark figured it was just amusement and just returned the look with a laugh. He looked back out onto the city again, watching cars pass below them. They were so small it was like watching matchbox cars pass by on a small track. Mark tilted his head up to examine the sky now as a cold breeze blew over them. There were barely any stars, you had to focus to see them through light pollution. The clouds rolling in weren't helping either, blanketing what little stars were left and starting in on absorbing the moon too. 

"Man, this is so cool," Mark said softly. Afraid to speak any louder, the silence was almost too peaceful to disturb at all. He'd spend a hundred nights by Ethan's side like this if the brunette would let him. He was happy here...right next to Ethan. Doing whatever Ethan needed him to do. Doing whatever made Ethan smile. He'd do a lot of things to make Ethan smile. 

"I'm glad you think so. It's nice having you know," Ethan replied in an equally soft tone, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Keeping this whole hero thing a secret from you was rough. There were so many times where I thought I was going to die...and all I wanted to do was call you. I didn't want you to find out from some news source that I was Spiderman...or that I was dead."

Mark stared out over the city lights before looking back at Ethan. The brunette had his head down, fingers messing with the mask in his hands. He almost looked ready to cry, hazel eyes glassy and his bottom lip quivering just ever so slightly. Mark understood that feeling...of thinking you'd die and wondering who you should call. It made his heart throb that Ethan would want to call him. Just the thought of Ethan lying somewhere in a pool of his own blood, trying to call him while he still had time, shattered his heart to a million pieces. He cleared his throat as Ethan moved closer to him. 

Mark stared up at the sky as he rubbed his hands together, anxiety creeping under his skin. It made him sweat despite the chilly night air around them. He should tell Ethan while he had the chance. Especially now that Ethan could literally die any day. Mark squeezed his eyes shut and moved away from Ethan. 

"Eth, I gotta tell you...my own secret," Mark began, facing Ethan completely now. Ethan watched him and arched an eyebrow, pulling his knees up to his chest. Resting his chin on his leg as he watched Mark with curious eyes. Mark looked over him and doubt crept into him. What if admitting this ended his and Ethan's friendship? And he would lose his friend...he would lose the chance to be by Ethan's side for the rest of his days. 

"What's up, Mark?" Ethan asked and moved in closer to him. He tilted his head to the side cutely and examined him. Mark watched him for a moment before he groaned and stood up. Now pacing the top of the building as he ran his hands through his hair. Ethan stood too now, looking worried as he approached Mark carefully. 

"Mark...you're scaring me," Ethan said, now standing in front of Mark. Mark looked up at him and looked over Ethan's features, illuminated by the moonlight. Mark didn't know which lighting he liked Ethan under more, the sun or the moon. 

"Forget I said anything, Eth. It's nothing..it's stupid," Mark sighed and Ethan took a step forward. Mark took a step back. 

"Which is it? Nothing or stupid?" Ethan asked. Another step forward for him, and another step back for Mark. 

"It's...stupid," Mark said decidedly, taking four more steps back. Ethan taking four more steps forward. Mark went to take a fifth but his feet didn't find grounding as he hit the edge of the building. His heart dropped as he fell backward, but only for a brief moment before Ethan caught him by the jean jacket. Holding him there easily as he watched him with that look in his eyes again. Mark wasn't sure if he could call it amusement this time...

And then suddenly their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss. Mark wasn't sure who initiated it, but they were both kissing back. Ethan held him right on the edge of the building, hands tightly wound in his jacket, keeping him from falling as he moved his warm lips against Marks. Mark sighed happily and cupped Ethan's cheeks, feeling his heart skip a beat as he deepened the kiss. It doesn't last long enough before Ethan pulls away and now they're staring into each other's eyes. Mark's eyes full of love and wonder. Ethan's full of curiosity and affection. 

"Still stupid?" Ethan asked, a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth. Mark rolled his eyes and pulled him in for another kiss, stepping back onto the roof and taking more control. He wrapped an arm around Ethan's waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, and Ethan let him. Pushing their bodies flush together as they shared their second passionate kiss just as raindrops started to fall from the sky. 

It was the cheesiest damn way to have their first kiss, and Mark wouldn't ask for it any other way. 


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter! Mark also finds out about Ethan's crazy libido, and how its nearly impossible to tire Ethan out.  
> This will be the last chapter unless you guys would like to see more!   
> Leave a comment if you would!

Ethan swung them right to Mark's window and the two climbed in, Mark pulled off his jacket immediately and kicked off his shoes. Ethan shut the window and pulled the blinds down as he pulled his masks off. Kicking his combat boots off before him and Mark collided for another kiss. Mark's hands were all over Ethan, unzipping the back of the suit before pulling it off over his shoulder. His mouth moved down to kiss Ethan's neck and whatever skin was exposed. Ethan huffed and shivered, his own hands pushing Mark's shirt up and feeling up the older man's muscles. 

Mark pushed Ethan onto his bed, pulling his own sweatshirt and shirt off as he threw it to the side. He grabbed Ethan's spider suit and pulled it off of him, exposing his abs and thighs all in one go. Leaving him below him in just a jockstrap. Mark groaned at the sight as he threw Ethan's suit to the side. He climbed over him and pressed their lips together, hands all over Ethan's muscles and gliding down his curves to his groin. Ethan huffed and bucked into Mark's grip. 

"Mark..." He gasped out. Mark grunted his response and kept going, leaving a hickie on Ethan's neck. Watching as it completely disappeared within five seconds. 

"Mark, wait..." Ethan tried again as Mark kissed and nipped at his skin. Hands now on the younger man's trembling thighs, sliding up closer to his strap. Ethan huffed when Mark just gave him another grunt and nipped at his collar bone. 

"Mark!" Ethan said and flipped them over, now straddling the older man. Mark looked surprised at how easily he maneuvered them...it'd be harder to pin Ethan down. He seriously hoped Ethan wasn't about to tell him he was a top. Not that he wouldn't bottom for Ethan...but it definitely not how he fantasized it going. 

"What?" Mark finally answered, but his hands were immediately on Ethan's thighs. Groping him closer and closer to his ass now that it was exposed. Ethan gave him a pout before he slid down his body. Mark finally stopped moving as he watched him, eyes wide as Ethan kissed down his chest and to his navel. Fingers sliding under the waistband of Mark's joggers. 

"I want to try blowing you," He said and Mark was pretty sure his head exploded. His dick twitched in his pants as he propped himself up onto his elbows to watch Ethan better. 

"Jesus, Eth...it's not like I'm gonna say no to that," Mark laughed weakly. Ethan smiled at that and kissed the tent in his pants, eyeing it up before he pulled Marks's bottoms and boxers off in one go. The older man's dick popped free, he was a good seven inches and thick as hell. Definitely intimidating to nearly everyone who saw it. Ethan's jaw dropped as he examined him. 

"Holy shit! You're as thick as my fucking wrist!" Ethan exclaimed. Holding up his wrist for comparison, he was exaggerating only slightly. But it was pretty damn close. Mark laughed and arched an eyebrow at him. 

"I always told you I had a huuuuuge dick," He joked. Ethan licked his lips and looked up at Mark with lust-filled eyes. His cock twitched at the look itself, and the man felt any jokes leave him and his throat dry. Ethan pulled off his jockstrap to reveal his own hard-on. He was an average length and a decent thickness, the head of his dick a pretty blushed color. The brunette gave himself a few strokes as he kissed Mark's cock.

"I didn't expect...this big," Ethan hummed lowly. He stuck his tongue out and hesitantly ran it up Mark's length, dipping it into Mark's slit when he reached the top. Collecting the precum that was dripping. Mark let out a moan and felt a heat fill his body as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch this fantasy play out in front of him, he didn't even want to blink. Ethan began jerking himself off faster, little moans falling from his lips. They sounded even better than when Mark gave him a back massage. 

Ethan wrapped his pretty lips around Mark's tip and began sucking, working on taking more and more down. Mark's moans grew louder and louder the lower he got, and he was cussing by the time he felt the head of his cock press against Ethan's throat. Ethan moaned again as he kept up his strokes, his hand shaking. There were about three inches left out of the older mans cock. Mark tilted his head back and gritted his teeth, moaning through a clenched jaw. He had to grab ahold of the brunette's hair to steady himself. There's no fucking way Ethan could possibly get him all in. But, Ethan seemed deadset on getting him in. He relaxed his throat and grabbed Mark's thighs as he began to bob his head up and down, taking more and more into his mouth without a single gag.

Mark remembered the video they filmed with the oral camera that Ethan was able to deepthroat. He groaned as he felt him slide into Ethan's tight throat. The younger man's nose pushed against Mark's stomach as he moaned around him. Sending vibrations up Mark's throbbing cock and making him leak precum like a faucet. Mark grunted as he felt his balls tighten. He gripped Ethan's hair firmly and held him there for a moment, trying to keep him from moving so he didn't cum so soon. Ethan breathed through his nose and moaned again, sucking and nuzzling in deeper. His hand quickly jerking off his own twitching and leaking cock. 

"Shit...Ethan! I'm...gonna cum!" Mark warned, trying to will Ethan still by holding onto his hair. But Ethan seemed to just take it as a challenge, shivering as Mark pulled his hair as he gently bobbed his head. Mark tilted his head back and let out a moan as he came, Ethan forced himself all the way down again. Causing the man to cum straight down his throat. 

Ethan pulled off and wiped the spit from his swollen lip as Mark panted, his body still twitching from such an intense orgasm. Ethan grabbed a towel and wiped his own cum from his hand before he straddled Mark again. His own cock still hard while Mark's was only half-hard and resting against his thigh. Mark examined him with lustful half-lidded eyes as he stroked his thighs and admired him. 

"No refractory period, huh?" Mark asked and Ethan smiled mischievously. He ducked down and captured Mark into a kiss again, grinding their hips together until Mark was fully hard again. 

"Nope...I don't go down easily," He hummed, nipping at Mark's lower lip. 

Mark flipped them over again, pinning Ethan to the bed the best he could as he searched for lube in the bedside drawer. He kept one hand on Ethan's hip, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb as he located the lube and popped the cap off. The older man grinned down at the brunette, drinking the sight of him in. Ethan's lips were still a bit swollen from the stretch, his hair a complete mess from all the tugging Mark did. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were curiously watching every single move he made. 

"Have you ever...done anything down there?" Mark asked as he pushed Ethan's legs up so he had better access. Ethan bit his bottom lip and spread his legs for him, showing off his most private of parts. 

"Ye-Yeah...I experiment with it a lot...with mostly toys," He said breathlessly. His hazel eyes tracking Mark's hands as the man lubed his fingers up. "But...my healing factor makes me tight again every time...no matter what I use."

Mark moaned softly as this was proved, he pushed his pointer finger against Ethan's hole. Smothering lube over the tight ring of muscles before slowly pushing in. Ethan's back arched and he let out a soft moan, gripping the bed sheets tightly. He didn't seem to be in any pain so Mark pushed the finger in deeper, making Ethan squirm underneath him. But, his face was relaxed, eyebrows raised and jaw slack as he let out little moans. Not a fraction of pain showed on his features. 

"Tell me if it's too much," Mark whispered. He lubed up his other hand along with Ethan's dick and began stroking him. Feeling Ethan's hole clench around his finger and suck him deeper. Mark bit his bottom lip and eased a second finger in, scissoring them in and out of him as he rubbed his thumb against Ethan's tip. Ethan's hips thrust upwards into his hand first before grinding down on his fingers. The brunette's eyes screwed shut as he let out more purely pornographic moans. 

Mark kept going until he had four fingers fucking Ethan's hole open, his hand still stroking his cock and making the man squirm and whine under him. Mark pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock again, jerking Ethan off faster when he whined and shook his ass at him. 

"Put it in, quick," Ethan panted out, lifting his hips more for Mark. The raven-haired man looked over him, drinking in the sight as he pulled Ethan closer and pressed his tip against his hole. 

"Remember...just let me know if it's too much," Mark said and Ethan groaned, grinding back onto him with determination. 

"Mark! Fuck me, dammit!" Ethan exclaimed, gripping the sheets so hard they were ripping. Mark didn't give two shits about the bedsheets, he was now fueled with a need to shut Ethan up. He grabbed him by the hips before pushing into him. When Ethan just let out a low moan he roughly slammed himself all the way in. Mark watched as Ethan's eyes rolled back and his body spasmed. His cock shooting out ropes of cum across his stomach as his back arched. Mark hissed as Ethan's warm insides clenched around him, twitching and practically milking him. 

"Jesus...Eth," Mark whispered as he held onto Ethan's hips tightly to keep himself from cumming as well. Ethan recovered quickly, completely hard again, and rutting against Mark. He moaned and began thrusting immediately, seeing Ethan could absolutely take it. He was thanking whatever god was out there for creating Ethan. He felt so perfect around his cock and took him so well. He bottomed out every time, his balls hitting Ethan's ass as he rammed into him. He quickly picked up his pace, aiming up in attempts to his the boys prostate. 

Mark flipped Ethan over onto his hands and knees before thrusting into him again, trying to get a better angle this way. Ethan gasped and grabbed the headboard for support, moaning as Mark thrust into him rhythmically. Mark held his hips and went faster, finally hitting Ethan's prostate dead on. Ethan practically wailed and gripped the headboard so hard the metal bars crumbled under his fingers like cheap plastic. Mark moaned at that and went even rougher, slamming into Ethan's spot over and over again as he held him in place until he felt his own orgasm coming. 

Ethan tightened around him and he began fucking back against Mark, making the whole bed shake with the force of his thrusts. Mark moaned and smacked his ass hard before burying himself deep inside and cumming. He bent over Ethan's form and wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist, burying his seed deep inside Ethan. The boy below him keened and blew his own load for the third time in a half-hour. Mark panted as his climax died down, he felt absolutely worn out. 

Ethan apparently didn't, because he flipped them over and began riding Mark's half-hard and spent cock. Mark gritted his teeth as his cock burned with oversensitivity, twitching back to being fully hard with just a few more thrusts from Ethan. But, that didn't make Mark any less sensitive. He moaned and gripped Ethan's hips as he let the man ride him aggressively. Fucking himself onto Mark's dick quickly and with the most blissed-out look on his face. The bed creaked dangerously as Ethan picked up his pace. And just as the boy's orgasms hit them, the legs broke and the mattress hit the ground with a thud. 

Mark barely noticed it as his third orgasm passed and he went to pull out of Ethan. Tensing up and groaning when Ethan began moving his hips again, Mark's mouth fell open and he grabbed at Ethan's hips. His cock wasn't even hard anymore, just twitched half-heartedly inside of Ethan.

"Eth...baby. I'm...I'm done for a moment. I tap out," Mark huffed out. Ethan whined and kissed him deeply, grinding down on him and not letting his cock free just yet. 

"One more round...I just need to go one more round," He whispered against Mark's lips. "Please, daddy~" 

Mark groaned as his cock got hard at the nickname alone. He didn't expect himself to have that kink...but he supposed it was different when it was coming from Ethan's lips. The kid could call him anything in that breathy fucked out voice and he'd get hard again. He nodded and rolled his hips up into Ethan, making him moan happily and start fucking down onto him feverishly. Mark's eyelids fluttered at the intensity of it, his body felt hot and he felt like he was having another heart attack. 

"Ta-Talk to me...Mark. Mark, say my name. Tal-Talk~" Ethan pleaded as he began stroking his own cock as he rode faster. 

"God...Ethan. What do you want to hear? Want to- ngh... hear about how slutty you look? Fucking yourself down on my cock," Mark moaned out the best he could. Voice low and raspy, dripping with lust. Ethan whined and grinded down on him, hips stuttering. Mark smirked and pushed his own hair out of his face as he rolled his hips up. 

"You look so fuckin good, baby. Just like I imagined...and then so much better. Shit...Eth," Mark rambled. Feeling his orgasm building as Ethan rocked down against him with so much force he was sure that they'd break through the floor next. His orgasm hit him like a truck and he was getting black spots in his vision as he dry came. His cock twitching and his balls contracting but nothing came out. Ethan moaned and climaxed with him, shooting an impossibly amount of cum across Mark's chest. Mark wondered if this kid could ever be drained. 

"O-One more time..." Ethan begged and Mark groaned. 

It was not one more time, they fucked a total of twelve rounds that night. Mark only came for six of those rounds while Ethan came every time. Finally, and thankfully getting worn out by round twelve. Where he basically rode Mark's flaccid spent cock to his own completion. Mark praised the gods as his poor dick finally escaped Ethan's clutches. But, the absolutely adorable sleepy look on Ethan's face made it all worth it. 

"Fucking finally!" Mark sighed in relief as Ethan flopped to the bed next to him. Panting as he pushed his hair out of his face. 

"Sorry...Jesus that was amazing," Ethan whispered breathlessly. Mark let out a weak laugh and turned onto his side, kissing Ethan's cheek as he sat up. Willing himself out of bed to grab a towel for them. He looked at his room and the utter mess it was. The bed frame was broken along with the headboard. Their clothes were strewn about the room messily and the place reeked of sex. Mark was convinced he wouldn't ever get the smell out. 

"You owe me a new bed," Mark hummed as he came back and began cleaning Ethan off as the sunlight began creeping in through the windows. Ethan sleepily nodded and nuzzled into him. Mark wiped himself down before laying in the bed and pulled him into his arms. Grabbing the comforter and pulling it over them. 

"I'll make you an extra special breakfast tomorrow," Ethan promised as he curled into Mark's side. Mark grinned and pulled him closer, relishing in the feeling of having Ethan in his arms. And literally right after mind-blowing sex, he never thought he'd get here. But, he also never thought he'd ever fuck a mutant spider hero that just so happened to be his best friend/lover thing. 

They'd sort out what they were tomorrow...

Right now, Mark just snuggled in closer and pressed a kiss to Ethan's forehead as the man drifted off in his arms. Looking soft and innocent again, it was hard to believe the same guy just dragged six orgasms out of him and rode him so hard they broke his bed. Mark smiled to himself and turned the lap off before drifting off to sleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this is a good stopping point. SO, unless anyone wants to see more of this. That was all!  
> Comment below if you would like a few more chapters. I have my ideas definitely!


	6. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly looked up some OTP prompts to get some inspiration to continue this. I really do want to continue, but damn do I have writer's block Y-Y  
> So enjoy some prompts you have probably heard of before ;3

Mark woke up to a buzzing sound in the distance, a low groan leaving him as he got out of bed and stumbled towards his phone. It was just daybreak and the room was illuminated in a soft orange glow. Mark grabbed his phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID, looking around the room as he answered. 

"Hello?" He asked in a groggy voice. He examined the pieces of broken bed on the floor before remembering what had happened just hours ago. He looked at his bed and finally noticed a half-naked Ethan sprawled out. 

"Mark, you have to turn on the news," Wade's voice came through the phone, and Mark groaned. Admiring how pretty Ethan looked, sleeping so peacefully and wrapped in his white bedsheets. 

"Wade, it's like fucking...five-thirty in the morning," Mark said but pulled on sweatpants and wobbled downstairs. He figured Wade had a good reason for calling this early in the morning. At least he better have. 

"I KNOW. But, shit went down last night." Wade explained and Mark turned on the television, leaning against the couch as he watched the news. A black form was caught on camera, it looked like a weird liquid muscular man. Mark watched as it slunk down an alley, following a group of drunkards before suddenly it began completely ripping them apart and the camera went black. Mark's jaw dropped as he sat up straighter. 

"It would seem that along with getting a real-life Spider-man, we also got a real-life Venom with it. Hopefully, our Spider-man can handle the situation. Or California may be facing a greater threat," One reporter said. Mark sat down and flipped the channel to another news station. Another report played the same creature attacking police officers this time. 

"We lost four officers attempting to stop the symbiote-" Mark flipped the channel again. 

"Venom has killed a total of ten people and doesn't seem to be stopping-" Mark growled and flipped it again. 

"Someone better have Spider-man on speed dial," The last reporter said. The older man watched the screen in disbelief as unease crept under his skin. 

"See? Dude, all in one night! First Spider-man and now this? It's like there's a tear in the universes and more and more Marvel is slipping into our world," Wade began rambling. 

"What are you doing up?" Ethan called, suddenly appearing behind Mark. Causing the older man to jump and quickly turn around, nearly dropping his phone. Ethan was standing behind him, wearing only one of Mark's T-shirts and looking absolutely adorable. 

"Was that Ethan?" Wade asked. 

"Bye Wade!" Mark said quickly and hung up the phone. Ethan gave him a confused look before he turned his attention to the breaking news sign on tv. His face went pale as another clip of Venom played on screen and everything that happened last night was described. He immediately grabbed his hair and cursed, rushing up the stairs. Mark jumped at the sudden movement and followed after him. 

"What are you doing?" Mark asked as Ethan gathered his suit off the ground and began pulling it on. 

"I spent last night messing around and four people died because of it! I have to go out and find this thing," The brunette explained as he zipped up the back and grabbed the mask. Mark voted against telling Ethan it was actually eight people. 

"And add more people to that list of dead? That thing took down four cops all with guns. It'll eat right through you," Mark asked, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him back with a frown. Watching him with pleading and worried eyes. 

"Mark, you've seen the Spiderman movies. This is Spiderman's villain, I have to take him down. I might be the only one that can," Ethan explained. 

"This suit isn't going to be enough, y-you need...like one of those Tony Stark suits to even have the chance!" Mark said. Trying to think of ways he could possibly make a suit. He'd need nanites which probably cost an arm and a leg, but they'd definitely be strong enough to protect Ethan. 

"I don't need some fancy suit, Mark. As I said, Spiderman has defeated Venom thousands of times in a thousand different ways," Ethan reassured. Mark huffed and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. 

"This isn't a fucking comic book Ethan. You're a real person living in real life. Just cause Tobey Maguire banged some rods together and blew him up, doesn't mean it will work for you," He said. Ethan paused before perking up, grinning widely. 

"You're right," He said and Mark let out a sigh of relief. Letting him go and rubbed his face. 

"I'm glad you finally agree, let's go back to bed and- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He shouted as Ethan pulled on his mask and jumped out the window. Mark rushed forward and grabbed the windowsill, cursing when Ethan poked his head back up. 

"Venom is a symbiote, he has a host. All I have to do is find the host," Ethan said. Mark took a deep breath and gave him a deadpan look. 

"You really didn't listen to a word I said, huh?" He asked and Ethan giggled, shaking his head. He pulled the mask up a bit so his lips were revealed. Giving Mark a soft kiss as he clung to the side of his house. He pulled away and recovered his mouth, saluting Mark. 

"Nope, I'll be back soon babe," He said before jumping off of Mark's house and web-slinging to the next one. Mark frowned as he watched him swing away, groaning as he shut the window and went to clean up his room. Thinking about how to add advancements to Ethan's suits. He pulled out his phone and sent Katherine a text. 

> **Yo, do you have an extra suit I could tinker with?**
> 
> **-Mark**

He watched the phone for a moment, realizing that there was no way she'd be up yet. He groaned and shoved his phone into his pocket and retreated downstairs again to take care of Chica and order some parts he'd need. 

Mark kept the television on while he worked, he sat in the living room with one of Ethan's extra suits sprawled out on the table. He had added a few things to it, taking a lot of inspiration from Tony Stark. He didn't have Nanotech but he could make a dumbed-down version of the suit. He added web-shooters with extra web fluid for when Ethan ran out of his own that was if he ran out of his own. Mark still had a lot of unanswered questions about the extent of Ethan's powers. So he basically put the basic web-shooter in, already working on some advanced shooters to put in as well. Like a web grenade and hopefully a flame thrower put in specifically for Venom. 

He also added a vacuum seal onto the suit so it'd be easier for Ethan to take on and off. Just like Tony Stark's suit, all Eth had to do was press the symbol in the middle and it'd contract to his size. He had Katherine help with the sewing and fabric aspect of it. Making it much harder to tear into so they wouldn't constantly be fixing it back up again. He also had her make a utility belt that Mark could load up with a bunch of crazy weapons. In the eight hours Ethan was gone, he really only got the suit, web-shooters, and one sticky bomb made. He felt like a proper Tony Stark. 

He worked easily as he listened to the news, making sure there were no Spiderman and Venom run-ins just yet. And from what it seemed, Venom disappeared once the day came. Mark figured it was much easier to hunt during the night. Even the symbiote had to be smart enough to avoid taking too much attention to itself. Spiderman, on the other hand, was drawing lots of attention. Videos upon videos came in of Spiderman swinging through the city and investigating crime scenes. The news was eating all of this up, millions of different stories playing out. A few saying that Spiderman was now more than necessary to have in the city. Others pointing fingers at the web-slinging hero and debating how trustworthy he was.

The doorbell was the only thing to take Mark from his thoughts. He got up and threw a blanket over the suit he was currently working on before he hesitantly went to the door. He peeked through the eye hole and paused when he noticed Tyler standing outside with his hands shoved in his pockets. Mark unlocked the door and opened it wide for his friend, giving him a friendly smile. He didn't look so tired anymore, the usual bags that were on Tyler's eyes recently weren't there and he wasn't as pale and sweaty. The tall man looked over Mark before forcing the corner of his lips to go upwards. 

"Tyler, what's up man?" Mark said and waved for him to come in. 

"Hey, Mark. Not much man...I mean. I... how have you been?" Tyler asked as he came in. Pausing when he saw the television on the news channel, a video of Spiderman swinging in between buildings played. Mark noticed how Tyler shivered like a bug just crawled up his back. The dark-haired man closed the door gently and gave his friend a curious look. 

"Are you alright, Tyler?" Mark asked. Tyler froze and looked over at him, eyes wider than they usually were. And that was saying something about the buggy man. 

"Did you hear about what happened on the news last night?" He asked and Mark arched an eyebrow. 

"All that shit with Venom? Yeah man, I did," He responded. Tyler nodded before going over and sitting on the couch, running his hands through his hair as he let out a shaky breath. Mark followed him over, concern building in his chest for his friend. Tyler was usually a level-headed guy...this wasn't usual. Did he see something that spooked him? Maybe he was just being a crazed conspiracy theorist as usual and overthink everything. 

"Mark, that thing killed so many people last night," He said, voice shaking a bit. Mark sighed and nodded, patting his knee before he got up and started making him a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen. Death always affected his friend differently.

"That Spiderman is out there, stopping it. Don't worry, Tyler. It's not going to hurt anyone else," Mark said as he heated up the water and came back. He leaned against the door frame and watched his friend. Tyler stared off into the television for a bit before looking at Mark, eyebrows knit together. 

"What if it kills Spiderman? Or whatever kid is swinging around in that costume?" He asked and Mark paused. His own worries and doubts creeping back into him. He was able to ignore it earlier by working on ways to prevent Ethan from getting hurt by it. But the possibility was always still there, wasn't it? He just shook his head and shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip now. 

"Well, Spiderman is definitely a tough guy. Have you seen some of these news reports that have come out? He can certainly hold his own," Mark said to Tyler, but himself as well. The tall man frowned deeply and looked away once more, staring at his hands. 

"Venom tore through four drunk men. And then took six rounds from four police officers and even a tazer. And it didn't even slow down," He explained. "It could easily tear through some extra sticky guy in spandex."

The two sat in silence for a minute before the kettle went off and Mark rushed into the kitchen. Trying to push the worries out of his head as he desperately wished Ethan would just come home already. If he did come home... Mark pushed the thoughts out of his head and quickly poured the water into the cocoa powder and added a bit of milk. Bringing the mug back to Tyler. He gently patted his shoulder and handed him the mug. Which his friend happily took and sipped on, relaxing a bit into the couch. 

Mark smiled and sat in the armchair across from him and picked up a mug filled with old coffee. He sipped on it anyways as he watched the television in silence with Tyler. The tall man sipped on his hot chocolate but still was shaking like a leaf. His expression changing every so often and he'd mumble something under his breath that Mark couldn't quite make out. A shiver went through the tall man and he reached for the blanket on the coffee table. Mark tensed up as Tyler pulled it onto his lap, freezing as he stared at the contents sprawled out on the coffee table. Mark's in-progress spider suit. 

"Uhm..." Tyler breathed out and set the blanket back over the items. He set his mug down and stood up, Mark rose carefully with him and held his hands up like he was trying to calm a wild animal. 

"Dude, it's not what it looks like," Mark reassured, forcing a smile. "I'm working on a new thing for a new video."

"A new video? Mark...I...are you?" Tyler asked with wide eyes. Mark tensed up before laughing, shaking his head quickly.

"If you're thinking I'm Spiderman you're crazy, I am not even the same size as him," He pointed out and Tyler seemed to ease up a bit. 

"Fair...sorry man. I just got a little freaked out," Tyler let out a nervous laugh. Mark laughed with him and nodded, pulling the blanket completely over the suit. 

"I'd be too. No one wants their friend to be Spiderman, especially with that thing out there," He said.

"Yeah, definitely not. Nor do I want my friend to be some twink in spandex," Tyler joked.

"I'd say he's more of a twunk, not a twink," Mark pointed out, and with the worst timing ever, Ethan walked in the door. Tyler paused and looked him over before obvious realization hit him and the two just stared at each other for a moment. Ethan was the first to break the silence, tilting his head to the side. 

"Oh, hello, I had no idea you were over," Ethan said and smiled brightly at him. Mark stared at the tall man before clearing his throat, pulling another cover-up out of his ass. 

"I didn't fucking know you were coming over either. Did editing videos all by yourself not go well?" Mark asked. Ethan arched an eyebrow but thankfully caught on quickly. 

"No, my computer crashed once again. I came over to borrow yours," Ethan chirped happily before looking at Tyler. "Want to watch the game I played today? It was Slenderman, you can laugh at me screaming like a bitch."

"Uhm...no thanks," Tyler said and slid past Ethan towards the door. "I don't want to intrude on Mark and your date night."

Ethan paused and went a dark red and looked over at Mark, his jaw-dropping to the floor.

"You told him?" He squeaked out and that stopped Tyler dead in his tracks. Mark stifled a laugh and shook his head. 

"No, but you just did," He said and Ethan went a darker red. Blushing all the way to his ears now as he covered his face. Tyler let out a laugh, seemingly forgetting about the fact that Ethan could be (and was) Spiderman. Instead, focusing on the fact his two friends were boning each other finally. 

"That's disgusting. I'm getting out of here. Don't wake up the neighbors," Tyler said and smacked Ethan's back before slipping out and shutting the door. Ethan groaned and stumbled over to Mark, collapsing into his arms. Mark laughed and pulled him closer, rubbing his back and letting out a happy sigh. Relieved to have the brunette back in his arms where it was safe.

"Dammit..." He muttered. "At least he didn't find out my other secret." 

Mark paused and loosened his grip on him, looking over at the suit on the table before looking back at Ethan. 

"Actually..."


	7. Dogwood Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Mark finally get their first date

"Tyler knows?" Ethan asked, pulling away from him with wide eyes. Mark felt the nervousness build in his stomach and he quickly shook his head. Going to the coffee table and picking up the Spider-Man suit he was currently working on. 

"I made you a new suit! It has a lot of new features and tougher fabric so you won't get rips so easily," Mark said to distract him. He turned around and saw Ethan pouting at him. The look was WAY too cute to be legal. His bottom lip sticking out a bit but eyes seriously, showing he wasn't doing it on purpose. Mark sighed heavily and gave in, nodding his head. 

"He saw the suit I was working on. I said it was for Unus Annus and made a joke that I wasn't the right body type to be Spider-man. Then YOU walked in with the right body type," Mark explained. Ethan blinked at him, jaw dropped in absolute horror. 

"What if he tells someone Mark?" He asked, hands immediately flying to his hair as he began pacing the floor. 

"Eth, he JUST saw the suit. I don't think he even caught on. He was more caught up in the fact that we're dating," Mark reassured. Which seemed to thankfully calm Ethan's nerves a bit. He let out a deep breath before smiling at Mark. A soft and pretty smile that made his tired eyes sparkle. The older man felt his heart skip a beat as he handed the suit over to Ethan. 

"Well, hopefully, he's dumb enough to just focus on that for a while. You made this?" Ethan asked and Mark nodded, leaning against the couch. 

"With help from Katherine, yep," He said with a smile. "Try it on."

Ethan examined it before setting it down and just pulled his shirt off right there. Giving Mark a free show as he unzipped his pants and shimmied them off his hips. The younger man glanced up at Mark and gave him a knowing smile as he tossed his pants to the side. Mark rolled his eyes and snorted, but was left breathless when Ethan turned around and removed his boxers as well. Tossing them so they hit Mark in the chest.

"I don't want any awful underwear seams," Ethan explained with a giggle. Mark barely heard his explanation, distracted by Ethan's curves and his plump ass. He almost whined when Ethan pulled the suit on over it, covering it completely. He zipped it up and arched an eyebrow at how baggy it was, giving Mark a confused look. 

"It doesn't fit," He said and Mark laughed. 

"Nice conclusion there, Sherlock," Mark teased, unable to help himself. He moved closer to Ethan and pressed the spider logo in the middle. Making the younger man as it was vacuum sealed to his body. Hugging every curve perfectly, but hiding what didn't need to be showcased. Ethan looked over it before pulling the mask on, a happy noise leaving him as he looking around. 

"This is so COOL!" He said excitedly. The younger man examined the gloves Mark worked into his suit, they were no longer his black fingerless gloves.

"These are really cool, but...my webs kind of come out of me...so I need my wrists exposed," Ethan explained. Mark paused and nodded, grabbing a notebook. "Plus, only my skin is sticky. So, I need my fingertips also exposed so I can actually grip the walls."

Ethan checked out his tool belt and let out happy gasps every so often. Giving Mark pointers and praises at the little details, the older man writing everything down in his neat and curvy handwriting. Finally, Ethan had no more pointers, and Mark proudly leaned back against the couch once again just admiring Ethan. Watching Ethan pull his black combat boots on and examined the look. 

"Should I ditch the combat boots?" He asked. Mark beamed proudly at his friend and shook his head. 

"Nah, it's your staple," He said. "But, you should let me upgrade them too. Just add some steel toes and stuff that will help you stick as well while they're on."

"That'd be great," Ethan chirped, pulling the mask off and bounced over to Mark. He placed his hands on the older man's chest before pressing their lips together softly. Mark smiled softly and slid his hands over his hips. Sighing happily as he pulled the man closer to him and deepened the kiss. They kissed for a good minute, Mark gently working his hands up his back and around to Ethan's chest. By the end, he had his fingers in the younger man's hair. Ethan hummed happily as he pulled away, watching Mark with the most genuine look in his eyes. It made Mark's heart swell with love, and he couldn't resist pecking his lips once more. 

"Thank you so much, Mark," He hummed softly. Enjoying the quiet of the room and the feeling of Mark close to him. 

"I'd make you a million suits if it meant you coming home safe to me," Mark chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around his waist once more and pulled him close, hugging him tightly to his chest. 

"Don't want to risk not having another one of these moments, do we?" Mark added and Ethan giggled. 

"With the new suit, I'll definitely be much more prepared. Tonight's patrol is about to be easy," The younger man hummed and Mark paused, frowning deeply. 

"You're going out tonight? You were just out all day," Mark pointed out as he pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Ethan gave him a soft smile and pecked his lips again, palms pressed flat against Mark's chest. 

"Venom will be out tonight, I've got to make sure no one else gets eaten," He said. The older man frowned deeper and pulled him close again, sighing heavily as he just enjoyed Ethan's presence. 

"We should go on a date soon," Mark said softly and Ethan stiffened in his arms. Mark tensed up at the reaction and pulled away quickly, trying to backpedal now. 

"I-I mean..if you wanted too. I don't care if you don't. Friends with benefits works too. I don't want to move too fast either," Mark quickly said. He wished he could suck every word back into his body. Friends with benefits did NOT work for him. Ethan's giggle was the only thing that made his muscles relax once more. He glanced up at his friend to see him blushing just a bit. 

"Markimoo, of course I'll move fast with you!" He said dramatically and kissed his cheek. "When's the ring coming?"

"Shut up, Ethan," Mark laughed and rolled his eyes. Completely easing up now as Ethan giggled and poked his nose. 

"You seriously want to go on a date?" Ethan asked, examining his expression for any sign of humor. Mark hummed and nodded, kissing Ethan softly again. He could happily kiss Ethan for the rest of his life, it made his whole body tingle with joy. 

"I do..." Mark explained. Ethan smiled happily and nodded, giving Mark a fond look. 

"Then yeah, I'll go on a date with you," He agreed. Mark smiled softly and let out a happy sigh. But, it was quickly interrupted by the sound of cop cars rushing down the street and past Mark's house. Breaking the two men out of their blissful moment. Ethan gave Mark a sad and regretful look as he pulled away and pulled the mask back on. 

"I should...go check that," he said softly. The older man nodded and kissed Ethan's lips over the mask. He could tell the boy smiled even with the mask covering all of his features. Reluctantly, he pulled away and walked backward to the back door with Mark. Still holding his hands as they went.

"Pick me up tomorrow?" Ethan asked and Mark smiled.

"Tomorrow," He agreed. And with that, Ethan kissed him through the mask one more time before opening the door and disappeared. The older man sighed as he watched Ethan swing away and go after the cop cars. A soft disappointment filled his body as he got further and further away. 

Mark waited till he was completely gone and then a few minutes after that as well. Just listening to the sounds of the neighborhood and trying to enjoy the soft breeze. But, none of it cheered him up. Not even Chica coming over with a dog toy, her tail wagging as she pressed it against his thigh. Mark was waiting all day for Ethan to come home, he wanted to make him dinner and cuddle him tonight. Instead, he was left to worry once more if he'd ever even get the chance to do so. He let out a heavy sigh and gave Chica a pat, going back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. 

He flipped through the stations for a bit but always ended up on a news channel. Watching out for any breaking news about Spider-man or Venom. He prayed to dear god that the creature would just stay inside tonight. And not hunt down and get into a fight with Ethan. Mark couldn't see his soft and adorable friend ever holding his own in a fight against anyone. Let alone a giant symbiotic parasite that had several rows of teeth and bulletproof skin. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to get any of the thoughts out of his head. He felt so tired...he had been up since Wade had called him earlier. He should call Wade back soon and apologize for leaving so abruptly...

Mark stood outside of Ethan's door wearing a new pair of black shoes along with his maroon pants and a black jean jacket. He adjusted the jacket with his free hand, in the other he held a stick of dogwood flowers in his hands. He had admittedly forgotten to grab Ethan flowers and was about to say screw it but the neighbor's dogwood tree was blooming, so he just plucked a few branches off and made a makeshift bouquet for his date. Mark cleared his throat and made sure everything was smoothed out, flattening his hair down, smoothing the wrinkles out of his white shirt, and adjusting the branches so they were perfect. 

"Are you going to knock or are you just gonna pet yourself on my front porch?" Ethan called, making Mark jump and look around for him. His face heating up as he found Ethan leaning out his window above him. An amused smile on his face as he clearly tried to hold back giggles. 

"Are you going to let me in or are you just going to mock me?" Mark responded with a grin.

The brunette snorted and shook his head, disappearing from the window. Mark smiled widely as the front door opened and Ethan stood in front of him. He underestimated how hard it would be to talk seeing Ethan all ready for a date. He wore a white button-up dad-shirt with red tulips printed on it along with his usual black pants and sneakers. His hair had product in it for once and wasn't a fluffy mess in the younger man's face. Instead, it was pushed to the side and held there with gel. Mark could hear his heart beating in his ears as he felt his face heat up. Ethan had the same reaction, his own face a dark red to his ears. 

"Hey, wow..." Mark finally got out and Ethan nodded in agreement. 

"You can say that again."

"Hey, wow..." Mark repeated. The brunette broke out into a laugh and rolled his eyes, trying to cover his smile with his hand.

"Shut up, Mark," Ethan said through giggles. Mark laughed with him before holding out the flowers to him. Well...he held out the sticks to him. Ethan paused as he examined the flowers, just blinking at them before giggling again. Taking them gently from Mark as his face went a darker red. 

"You got me a tree?" he asked in amusement. The older man shrugged and kissed Ethan's cheek.

"A very pretty tree," He pointed out and Ethan laughed again. Nodding in agreement and caught Mark's lips in a kiss. Mark happily moved in closer and deepened it for a second before pulling away. 

"Alright, reservations are at six. We gotta hurry," Mark hummed as he checked his watch. Ethan nodded and disappeared inside quickly, putting the twigs in a glass full of water. He closed and locked the door after grabbing his wallet and keys. He jingled them at Mark with a big smile that made the older man's heart skip a beat. 

"Ready!" Ethan chirped as he went to Mark's car. 

The two sat at a small round table in a crowded sushi place that just opened up recently. So the whole place was full of people and Mark had to make reservations even though it wasn't a fancier place. But he didn't mind, Ethan looked so happy sitting in the chair and stuffing his face with sushi. His cheeks full of California rolls, a bit of avocado on the corner of his mouth. Mark chuckled and just admired him, listening to him ramble even with a mouth full of food. 

"V didn't make an appearance last night. Maybe he got his fill?" Ethan explained. Mark hummed and nodded, chewing on his own Spider roll. He was thankful for the fact that Venom didn't make an appearance. He hoped the thing was satisfied or somehow died somewhere and would never show up again. 

"I got a cops number-" Ethan started and Mark's eyes snapped up to him quickly. The brunette paused before swallowing his food and giggled, shaking his head. 

"Not like that, he's letting me know when there are reports of Venom. So, I won't have to go out every night just to be safe," Ethan explained and Mark eased up. 

"That's good, that means I get you all to myself tonight?" Mark asked and Ethan laughed. Bumping their feet together underneath the table with a cute little smile. 

"I'm all yours," He chirped. Mark smiled at that and already began planning out what they'd do that night. He hadn't gotten a new bed frame so his mattress was just on the ground for now. Which meant he didn't have to worry about Ethan's ass breaking the bed again. Ethan kicking his foot brought him out of his thoughts and he focused on his pretty friend. 

"Speaking of which..." Ethan started shyly as he started fidgeting with his fork, eyes cast down and avoiding Mark's stare. "I...well does this mean we're...like...I don't know. Like we're uhm...boyfriends."

Ethan whispered the last word and stole a glance up at Mark, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Mark felt his heartthrob and a smile spread over his features, this kid was going to kill him one of these days. The older man reached over and took the brunette's hands, giving them a tight squeeze before he nodded. 

"I only give dogwood flowers to my boyfriend," He reassured with a grin. Ethan eased up and giggled, squeezing his hand back and leaning forward. 

"It was a dogwood stick," The boy corrected and Mark laughed. 

"I can always take it back if you don't appreciate it," Mark offered jokingly. Ethan shook his head quickly and laughed, rubbing circles in Mark's skin with his thumb. 

"There isn't any other flower I'd want. That one's perfect," Ethan said softly and Mark grinned. 

"No, you're perfect," He replied and watched Ethan go three shades darker. Love filled his heart and he just wanted to kiss his cute little rosy cheeks. But, being in public and famous kept him from doing so. Even holding hands was a risky business, but he was pretty sure he'd explode if he didn't touch Ethan at all. So he settled for holding his hand under the table and admiring him. The brunette had gone back to rambling, trying to change the topic by shoving sushi into his mouth and suggesting Unus Annus ides. Mark was sure he couldn't be anymore in love with someone.


	8. Gonna Give It To Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> AFTER DATE SMUT  
> SMUT  
> COMPLETELY SKIPPABLE  
> IT'S JUST SMUT

Mark and Ethan were once again making out once they got into the house, using Ethan's house this time. It was much closer to the restaurant and the two couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They were ripping each other's clothes off as they stumbled up the stairs. Both of them completely naked by the time they got to the bedroom. Ethan grabbed Mark and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him as he locked his lips over Marks. He grabbed at Mark's curly dark hair as he reached down and began stroking both of them impatiently. Drawing a moan from both men as Mark grinded up into his hand. Mark watched Ethan through half-lidded eyes, soft pants leaving him as he admired him for the hundredth time that week. Probably more like the thousandth time.

Ethan looked so pretty with his lips slightly parted and his eyes just barely open as he whimpered in pleasure. His spider senses made everything a hundred times more sensitive, so even just a handjob had his eyes rolling back into his head. Mark swatted Ethan's hand away and took over, gripping the younger man's cock and started pumping him. Using his precum as lube along with a bit of his own spit. Ethan moaned lowly at the sensation and panted heavily. 

"Yes, Mark~" He moaned sweetly, making the older man shiver and pick up his pace. Ethan pulled him into another kiss, desperately nipping at Mark's bottom lip as he thrust against him. Apparently he was in a rush because he pushed Mark's hand away and grabbed the man's thick cock. Lining it up with his entrance and was about to just ram it in there. Mark gasped and grabbed his hips to stop him, flipping them over so he was on top. 

"No! Whoa, slow down!" Mark order as the needy man below him whined. He wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and gave him a lust-filled look as he ground his hips up into his. Mark shivered and kissed him again, his hands going down further to grab at Ethan's ass. Somehow managing to get him flipped over.

"Just, one moment...let me stretch you out," Mark explained and only got a whine in response. The older man spanked his ass with one hand and ran the other up the man's spine. Relishing in how Ethan twitched and squirmed under him. He groped at his thighs and eyes, rubbing out a knot he found in Ethan's back.

"Lube is in th-the side table," Ethan panted out. He bucked his hips up into Mark's hand when the older man brushed his finger over Ethan's twitching hole. He kept groping and admiring as he pleased, examining every one of the man's perfect curves. Only fetching the lube when Ethan began humping the bed to get himself off. Mark kept a firm hand on his hips to keep him from rutting against the sheets while he grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

Mark squirted lube onto his hand, taking his time as he spread Ethan's cheeks and ran his thumb over his hole again. Making the boy below him keen in delight. Mark finally pushed a lubed finger against his ass until it popped in with a bit of difficulty. He shuddered, not believing how much Ethan felt like a virgin down there once again. Mark pushed the finger in and wiggled it around a bit causing Ethan to gasp and tighten up. A low moan left him as his walls clenched against Mark's finger. 

"It's okay, relax..." Mark cooed, rubbing his back with his free hand. Once again working out a knot since they were practically everywhere. Mark made a mental note to give him a massage soon. Ethan shuddered but eventually relaxed enough for Mark to move the second finger in. Ethan groaned and gasped as Mark pushed my fingers down against his prostate. His back arched and he fisted the sheets, clenching down again. Soft and pitiful moans left him, his hips shaking with need. Mark massaged his fingers into his prostate and the younger man let out the most pleased meowl Mark had ever heard. 

"Ethan, relax...like I said," Mark whispered again and kept rubbing against it.

"Yo-You're killing me. Go-Going so slow. Pound me already," Ethan panted. Mark felt his cock twitch at how filthy those words were. But he still managed to shush Ethan and scissor his fingers. Ethan's insides twitched as Mark slowly added a third finger, taking it slow mostly to torture Ethan more. After a bit, he managed to get all four fingers in and stretched him out way past what he needed. Leaving Ethan a begging and pleading mess underneath him and Mark was sure he had already cum twice.

"I'm going in," Mark said and reached for a condom he saw in the bedside dresser. It was mostly habitual because of Abby, but Ethan swatted Mark's hand and pushed his ass against his leaking cock, a whine leaving his throat. He looked over his shoulder and gave Mark a pleading look.

"N-No, I want just you," He said and Mark's eye twitched once more. He lubed himself up quickly before getting lined up, watching Ethan's gorgeous lust-filled hazel eyes. 

"Tell me when to go," Mark whispered and Ethan groaned.

"For CHrist's Sake! Go!" He pleaded and Mark smirked. Nudging forward a bit just to tease him. Ethan keened and buried his face in the sheets, his hips shaking like mad. Finally, he pushed in only to moan at how quickly his tip slipped in as if Ethan's ass was sucking him in all the way and not letting him go. Mark felt his climax threaten and he tried to pull out but Ethan grabbed his arms and pulled him forward so he collapsed on top of him. His cock slipped in further and Mark let out a cry as Ethan's insides tightened around his cock. 

"Eth-Ethan....don't move...for the love of God don't move!" Mark panted, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to fight it off. Ethan was making it difficult, shaking and twitching so wonderfully beneath him.

"I-I'm cumming..." He squeaked out and tightened around Mark. 

"N-No! Fuck...cu-cumming!" The older man cursed and gripped his glorious thighs as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life. Ethan squeezed around Mark so tightly it was borderline painful. The added pain tipped Mark over the edge and he ended up cumming with Ethan. Blowing his load deep inside the younger man. He remained tight even after Mark was done cumming. And the overstimulation was too much. 

"Ethan!" Mark shouted and slammed his fist into the headboard. "Relax, FUCK!"

He convulsed around Mark and began moving his hips again. Mark huffed and nearly sobbed as he now held onto the headboard for dear life. He somehow forgot about Ethan's insatiable sex drive. But, the younger man was going to make sure that Mark remembered this time. 


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a nightmare :0

Mark was once again worn out, but luckily Ethan got tired much quicker than he did last time and they only went four more rounds after that. Now he got to happily enjoy Ethan cuddling into his side. The blanket pulled over them as the rain gently came down outside. Mark smiled softly and kissed Ethan's forehead, snuggling into the bed and keeping the younger man close. Ethan sleepily hummed and laid his head on Mark's chest, eyes closed already, and a satisfied look on his face. Mark pressed even more kisses onto Ethan's face. The man too tired to try and stop, just sleepily giggled and shot Mark a look.

"You'd think you'd sleep after all that, old man," Ethan teased and Mark scoffed. 

"I'm getting there," Mark responded and the younger man closed his eyes. Letting out a little hum as he cuddled closer to him. 

"Goodnight then, Markimoo," Ethan whispered. Mark smiled widely and hummed a response, turning off the lamp beside them and finally closed his eyes as well. 

"Goodnight, Eth," Mark whispered and dozed off finally.

Mark's eyes flew open and he sat up straight, he blinked as he looked around. He was no longer in Ethan's bed with the man at his side. He was in an expansive field of dogwood trees and grass as far as the eye could see. Red tulips littering the ground in bunches below the trees. A small dirt path was the only thing that interrupted the expansive field of trees. Winding all the way up a hill before disappearing over the dip. Mark let out a sigh and glanced to his left. A honey bee buzzed by and rested on one of the flowers close to him before hopping to the next one. A soft buzz filled the fields bloom. 

"He's impregnating all the flowers," Ethan's voice chimed in next to him and Mark perked up. Looking over to his left and noticed Ethan sitting in the field of flowers next to him now. They sat under a particularly big dogwood tree. Weaving a crown out of the red tulips, sticking his tongue out as he focused on braiding the stems together. Mark felt a warmth spread through his chest as he smiled at how pretty he looked. 

"That's one lucky bee," Mark joked. Smiling wider when a sweet little laugh left Ethan, the younger man looking up at him finally. Mark felt almost breathless as Ethan's hazel eyes settled on him, full of love and happiness. 

"Are you jealous of some bee?" Ethan snorted and nudged him before going back to working on his flower crown. 

"Why would I be jealous of some bee fucking a bunch of flowers when I got the prettiest flower right by my side?" Mark chided with a grin. That earned him another laugh from Ethan followed by a gentle shove. He didn't respond, just kept lacing more flowers into the chain. Mark happily watched his fingers work the stems, adding new tulips in and dogwood flowers to bulk it up a bit. A gentle breeze stirred the flowers around them, causing a ripple in the meadow. Ethan finally added the last flower and grinned as he held it out to Mark. 

The older man paused and examined the crown before smiling warmly and taking it from him gently. He placed it on his head and smiled at Ethan now, who suddenly had his own flower crown on. He looked too pretty for Mark to even question it. The red and white standing out starkly against his caramel locks. The sun illuminating him perfectly as it always did, Mark wondered if the sun admired Ethan just as much as he did. Ethan beamed at him and laid his head on Mark's shoulder, singing a song softly.

"- _When I look in your eyes. I just know, I know I'm on to something good~_ " He sang softly. Mark smiled softly and watched the meadow happily. Wrapping his arm around Ethan and pulled him closer. 

" _And I'm sure, my love for you will endure. Your love will light up my world. And take all my cares away with the aching part of me_ ," Ethan continued singing When I Met You in the most angelic voice Mark had ever heard. And he closed his eyes to enjoy it, just taking in the moment. 

" _Ooh, death. Whooooah death. Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?_ " Ethan sang in the same soft tone. Mark's eyes opened and he looked over at Ethan with a shocked expression. The younger man kept staring out over the field, watching the trees move as he continued his song. 

" _Well, what is this that I cant see. With ice-cold hands taking hold of me?_ " He sang. Mark felt unease creep into his body and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. 

"Ethan, what are you singing?" Mark asked. Ethan glanced over at him and gave him a warm smile as he stood up and headed towards the trail, waving for Mark to follow as he kept singing.

" _Ooh, death. Whooooah death. Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?_ " He sang louder now. Mark scrambled to get to his feet and followed him out of the field, his heart racing as Ethan disappeared out of the meadow and onto the dirt road, starting to walk towards the hill. 

Mark stepped onto the dirt path and suddenly he was no longer in the meadow. He was on the sidewalk of downtown Los Angelos, the roads empty and the only thing illuminating them was the streetlights ahead. Mark frantically looked around, feeling his heart beating quicker and quicker until he spotted Ethan. Now wearing the spider suit without the mask, the little flower crown on his head still. Mark rushed forward as he disappeared down an alleyway, still singing that haunting song. 

" _Whoa, death someone would pray. Could you wait to call me another day?"_ Ethan's voice echoed off the buildings even though Mark couldn't see him anymore. 

Dread filled the man as he pushed forward, following the haunting tune down the alleyway Ethan disappeared into. Dogwood and red tulip petals littered the floor in a trail, one that should be on Mark's bedroom floor and not on the dirty Los Angelos ground. Mark picked up his pace, following the petals through different alleyways as the sound of Ethan's voice continued. Singing the song steadily, sounding if he was right next to him but at the same time was miles away. The red and white petals slowly started forming thick red drops of liquid until Mark was just following a trail of blood. 

" _I'll close your eyes so you cant see. This very hour come and go with me._ " Mark rounded the corner and froze at what he saw. His stomach curling in on itself and Mark felt the need to vomit.

Ethan was lying on his back, staring at Mark the moment he came into view. His hazel eyes locked dead onto Mark, the man's skin pale, and the flower crown was ripped apart and laying around him. Venom crouched over him, ripping apart Ethan's torso just like the flower crown. The monster's teeth tore out red petals and branches of dogwood from Ethan's body and splattering them across the floor, walls, and Mark. 

" _Ooh, death. Whooooah death. Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?_ " Ethan steadily sang and Mark dropped to his knees. 

"Ethan?!" He cried out, unable to move forward. But he felt tears fill his eyes and sweat start to form on his back. 

" _Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?_ " Ethan continued to sing as he was ripped to part right in front of Mark. His hazel eyes becoming hollow and glossy, becoming a unseeing blind blue.

"Ethan, please!" Mark screamed. He wasn't sure what he was pleading for. But the words left him without his permission.

" _Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?"_ Ethan repeated, his skin tightening and sticking to his skull. His body becoming nothing but bones in a spiderman suit. Mark sobbed as he finally let out a good scream of absolute horror. 

"ETHAN!" He screamed.

"Mark!" Ethan cried back.

Mark shot up and let out another scream, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt hands on him. He let out a sob and tried to push the hands away, but they just gripped him harder and shook him. He finally opened them and froze as he saw Ethan's terrified face watching him. Mark gasped and looked around, seeing Ethan's nightstand and alarm clock. The vase of dogwood flowers just where they left them. He was laying in Ethan's bed, Ethan in his lap, his hands gripping his shoulder tightly and holding him still. The younger man shushed him and pushed Mark's sweaty black hair out of his face.

"Mark? Mark, oh my god. Are you okay?" Ethan asked, concern dripping in his voice. The realization that it was all a dream flooded over Mark, ripping a sigh of relief from him along with a shiver. He wrapped his arms around Ethan and pulled him closer, burying his face into the crook of his neck and smelling his body wash and cologne on him. He kept hugging him until he felt his heart settle and slow to a reasonable pace. The sweat drying on his skin and making him stick to the bedsheets uncomfortably. 

"I-I'm okay," Mark finally got out, looking up at Ethan. "What...happened?"

"A really bad nightmare, I think. You just...started screaming my name and thrashing around. It was apparently a really bad one," Ethan said softly. Mark let out a heavy sigh and pulled him closer, pressing kisses into his neck. 

"It was..." Mark agreed. The agony of watching Ethan get torn apart still lingering in his heart. 

"What...happened in the nightmare?" Ethan asked softly, peppering his forehead with kisses. Mark leaned into the kisses and rubbed circles into the man's back. 

"You died..." He explained shortly. The younger man kissed his lips deeply and Mark relished in their warmth before he pulled away. Ethan's hands cupping his cheeks and giving him a sleepy but warm smile. 

"Good thing it was just a dream," he hummed and Mark couldn't help but laugh a bit. He hugged him closer and pulled him down onto the bed. The older man wrapped his arms and legs around Ethan, pulling him close to his body. The brunette fit perfectly against him like a puzzle piece. It settled any more bad feelings in his chest and he finally was able to drift off to sleep again. 


	10. Be There When I Wake Up

When Mark woke up again he woke up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon. He smiled and dragged himself out of bed, throwing on his boxers and pants from the night before. Deciding last minute to pull his shirt on as well and headed downstairs. The sight before him was absolutely amazing; Ethan was standing at the stove in just a pair of gym shorts and apron. His hair still a mess from sleep and Spencer was sitting next to him. Every so often Ethan would pet his head and coo to him. The pup looked like he was in heaven and wagged his tail. Mark smiled and crept up behind Ethan, trying not to make any noise.

"Boo!" Mark yelled as he clamped his cold hands down on Ethan's waist. Making the brunette jump and scream, web fluid shot everywhere and into the pan of pancakes and eggs that Ethan was currently making. He twisted around to pout at Mark, which was way too adorable to be fair. The older man just gave him a smile and pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his waist as he smothered his cheeks in apologetic kisses.

"Sorry...I figured your spidey senses would tell you I was coming," He laughed. Ethan huffed and turned off the stove, frowning at the ruined breakfast. 

"It's only for threats. And you, Markimoo, are only a threat to our breakfast," He said. Mark laughed and rested his chin on the brunette's shoulder, looking at the pan that was now stuck to the stove with spider webs. 

"We can get McDonald's or something. We're still filming today, right?" Mark asked. 

"I...don't know Mark. I should really go out and keep hunting down venom," Ethan responded with a frown and Mark pulled away. He sighed and went over to the coffee maker, he closed his eyes for a moment only to see Venom ripping Ethan apart. Mark quickly opened them and watched Ethan closely. 

"You also need to keep up on Unus Annus videos so no one suspects that you're Spiderman," Mark pointed out. 

"We have enough videos for the next three days, we can film tomorrow," Ethan replied, cleaning off the stove now. Mark's mood soured immensely and he began fidgeting where he stood. 

"Why not today? What's going to be different about tomorrow?" Mark asked and the brunette paused. He placed the pan in the sink and crossed his arms over his chest and gave Mark a look. His eyebrows knit together and a small pout on his lips. 

"Because the sooner I find the host the sooner I can go back to relaxing during the day," Ethan pointed out. 

"I doubt you'll find him today, Eth. Do you have any leads?" Mark rebuked, growing sourer by the minute.

"Why don't you want me going out today? What's the difference if I do it today? We'll still get our videos out, Mark. It's not that big of a deal," The brunette huffed and went to scrub the pan. 

Mark was quiet for a moment, trying to keep his worries from turning into anger. He didn't want to ever fight with Ethan, but it would tear him apart if he left today. After the dream that Mark had last night...he didn't ever want to see Ethan leave again. And especially not hunt down some monster by himself. He tried to get his words in line as Ethan kept scrubbing. A frown on his face and Mark could tell he was upset. 

"Let's check the news...the FBI is probably handling it," Mark said. "They can probably hunt the host down quicker anyways. Maybe it's best to leave it to them."

Ethan dropped the pans at that and watched Mark with steady green eyes. 

"Venom has no problem tearing through military men. Guns don't do shit to him," Ethan pointed out. Mark's eyebrow twitched and he clenched his jaw. 

"Then they'll blow him up, Ethan. They're not idiots, they're just as capable as you," Mark insisted and Ethan rolled his eyes. 

"They are not as capable as me. They don't have superpowers, Mark. I can't just sit by and let everyone else handle this while I just make videos and pretend everything is all normal!"

"Why not?! What does it have to do with you? I have just as much to do with Venom as you do. And you don't see me going out and trying to stop him," Mark declared with a frustrated sigh. He rubbed his temples and leaned back against the counter. He didn't even realize he had straightened up. 

"You don't have the abilities I do, Mark," Ethan explained. Mark rolled his eyes and increased the pressure on his temples, trying to keep his anger down. This was not the time to be a hot-headed asshole.

"Why does that change anything? Why does it have to be you to stop this thing," Mark asked softly, trying to keep his tone even. 

"Because people need me," Ethan said easily. Mark clenched his fists now, the frustration winning and anger bubbled inside his chest. 

"There's two versions of everyone, Ethan! The person people expect you to be and the person that you are!" 

"I am Spiderman!" Ethan yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I _AM_ the only person in this city that can be Spiderman. It's not you or any man in a military suit that...that can...can even make a _DENT_ in this thing. I am Spiderman and I am who they need me to be."

Mark gritted his teeth at Ethan's yelling. The brunette was getting passionate and stubborn, and when he got stubborn it got harder and harder to reason with him.

"You're not just Spiderman, you idiot. You're Ethan fucking Nestor on top of that," Mark hissed. 

"Ethan fucking Nestor IS Spiderman!" The brunette growled. Mark's blood boiled and he wanted to slam his fist into something, but he kept himself where he was as he watched Ethan closely. His heart quickened as fear mixed with rage, his dream popped into his brain. Ethan's body being torn apart in some alleyway by Venom. It was just a dream version of his love. The only problem was...that dream could very much so become a reality.

"Ethan Nestor is also my boyfriend. I don't want to see him torn to fucking shreds because he bit off more than he could chew," Mark explained through gritted teeth. His words only softened the other a bit, the man's chest still heaving and his fists clenched. 

"Why don't you have any faith in me?" Ethan asked softly. 

"I have faith in you, Ethan! I just...don't fucking get what your drive is!" 

"My drive is the fact that when shitty things happen and I don't stop it then it's on me. I have the powers to so easily stop people from getting hurt."

"Just because you have these powers doesn't mean you have to be the California Spiderman!" Mark exclaimed. "What happened that you feel like you have to do this? Did your uncle Ben die in front of you? Did Gwen Stacy get killed by Venom and now you have to get revenge? Why the hell is this more important to you than you're own safety?"

"Why do I need a personal reason to save others? You're biggest pet peeve is people not living up to their potential. So, why won't you let me fulfill mine?" Ethan asked and Mark finally caved. 

"Because your potential can get you killed! Because I don't want you killed! Because I don't want you to get torn to fucking pieces by a monster. Because I want to see you every day for the rest of my life. And I can't do that if you're six feet in the ground!" Mark practically screamed. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the counter with both hands to keep himself up.

He didn't even notice that he was crying until Ethan was in front of him, wiping hot tears from his cheeks with a towel. Mark snuck a glance at him and saw that every feature on the man's face was replaced with worry. The older man swallowed thickly as he let Ethan clean him up quietly. 

"I'm...sorry, Mark. I didn't even think..." He spoke softly. Mark shook his head and pulled him in for a hug, his strong arms wrapping around Ethan as he snuggled into him. 

"Don't ever leave me alone, Ethan. Please..." He whispered and the brunette hummed and hugged back. 

"You're not allowed to leave me either, dummy. We'll always get to see each other again. I'll fight to make sure of that," He promised quietly. Mark let out a heavy sigh and pulled away just a bit to look him in the eyes. 

"Stay with me today, please?" He begged and Ethan smiled softly and nodded. 

"Okay, Mark. I'm not going anywhere," The brunette said and hugged him again. Mark smiled now too and let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

"Good, cause I have a fantastic idea for an Unus Annus video," He joked and Ethan swatted his arm. 

Mark cleaned up the mess from today's films. They had shot a grand total of ten different videos today and he knew it'd be a pain in the ass to edit all of them. He'd have to beg Lixxian for some extra help since he knew Ethan didn't have time to do much editing. But, he was happy overall with the videos they shot. He managed to get Ethan naked in one of them, and it wasn't while he was wearing a nude-colored thong, and he got his shirt off in most of the other ones too. The fans definitely got enough service that there was no way they'd be talking about anything else. 

Ethan pulled his shirt on as he came over to Mark, having wiped the whipped cream off of his face and chest in the sink. His hair still drying from the last video they filmed, but he looked much more relaxed since when they started. The younger man pressed a kiss to Mark's lips and gave him a big happy smile. Mark returned it and tossed the trash away before wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Pulling him in closer and gave him a deep kiss that lasted until Ethan pulled away just a bit. 

"I have an idea...on what would make you feel better about me going off," Ethan hummed and pecked his lips. 

"Yeah? What's that?" He asked. 

"We can add an earpiece into the suit along with a microphone. Along with a tracker if you can find out how to do it. That way we can talk and you'll always know my location," The brunette explained and Mark lit up. 

"Hey, you can't steal my job as the inventor! You'll leave me nothing," Mark joked but was already pulling out his phone to order the parts and pieces he needed. Amazon prime should get them here by tomorrow so his little boyfriend wouldn't get so antsy. 

"Mh, all you'll be good for is hugs and kisses," Ethan teased and pulled away to go clean up the mess in the backyard. Mark smiled at him and watched him leave before he finished up the order and cleaned off the whipped cream from the counter. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter to read tonight! Sorry I've ignored this story a bit! But, we're back in business baby.

Mark was sitting on the bed waiting for Ethan to come out of the bathroom. The brunette had insisted that he had a plan and he needed a disguise for it. He wanted to go to the bar Venom was first sighted at. The man had gone shopping all day and didn't even stop to give Mark a kiss when he came home. He just fluttered up the stairs and let Mark follow him, giving him a rundown on what he grabbed. A reporter disguise, an intern for some big newspaper company. He was going to Peter Parker it. Mark honestly had very little interest in whatever silly outfit Ethan pulled together, he just wanted a dang kiss. 

Ethan stepped out in his outfit. He wore tan tight pants and a flannel along with the red beanie. A high-end camera attached around his neck and his glasses on his face. A pair of beat-up combat boots finished off the hipster disguise and Mark felt his heart skip a beat. Alright, scratch that. He definitely had an interest in the silly outfit now. The brunette looked adorable in the beanie and flannel that was a bit too small for him. 

"It's good, right?" He asked and spun around for Mark. 

"You look adorable," The man chuckled and grabbed at Ethan's waist. The younger man danced away from him and grabbed a notebook and pen from the shopping bag. 

"Nuh-uh, I have work to do," Ethan tutted before sitting down next to him and opened the notebook. 

"And I have a cute hipster to kiss," Mark huffed and chased after him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Ethan laughed at that and fell backward as Mark tried to kiss him. The Korean chased after him and moved so he was pinning Ethan to the bed. He grinned down at him and finally captured his lips in a kiss. The brunette melted under him and finally gave in, cupping Mark's cheeks as he kissed him back. It was slow and sweet, one that made Mark's heart swell with affection. Ethan was the first to pull away and squirm underneath him. 

"Maaark, I really have work to do. I have to fill that whole notebook with notes on the case so no one gets suss," He whined. Mark grinned and peppered his face in kisses as he snatched the high-end camera off of his neck.

"My little news reporter," He cooed. "Always working so hard."

Ethan giggled and rolled his eyes as Mark turned the camera on and aimed it at him. He took a few photos of the brunette for as long as he stayed still, which meant he only got three. And the last one was Ethan reaching for the camera. Mark dodged his hand and moved away from him, snapping another photo of him. 

"Let me make sure your cameras in working order," He hummed. Ethan smiled at that but didn't stop chasing Mark, he finally snatched it out of Mark's hands once a few more were taken. The brunette checked the settings and gave Mark a playful smile as he kissed his cheek. 

"Want to test it together? I need a good photo for us for my computer background anyways," Ethan chirped and turned the camera around. Mark grinned and pulled him close by the waist, smiling for the photo as Ethan snapped a few. He pulled away once they were taken and examined all of them, giggling at the ones of himself. Mark watched him happily before he pulled him close by the waist again and kissed his little nose. 

"It looks like it's working. Thanks, boss," Ethan hummed with a grin. He pressed a quick kiss to Mark's lip before pulling away and grabbing the notebook up again. 

"C'mon, I want some attention too," The older man whined and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. He pressed kisses onto his neck as Ethan flipped open to the first page. 

"I have to work, Mark," Ethan huffed, shivering at the kiss. Mark tugged at his flannel and pulled him into his lap. 

"Fine, but we're cuddling while you're doing it," He agreed and Ethan giggled, leaning back into him. 

"Alright, fine. Someone's clingy today," He teased as he pulled out his pen and began scribbling down notes.

Mark hummed and leaned back against the headboard, wrapping his arms around Ethan tightly. He rested his chin on the man's shoulder and watched him write. His handwriting was loose and pretty. It wasn't anywhere as neat as Mark's was. But it still had a sort of order to it. The page was quickly filled up with notes and clues on who Venom could possibly be. 

> **_He has to live in the area, and probably was near the bar if that's where the first attack happened. If this Venom is anything like the movies, then the host is probably sick. Which means that they were in the hospital or looked very ill._** Ethan wrote.

Mark was pretty surprised by his investigation skills. He didn't realize exactly how much thought Ethan was putting into this whole thing. He really should stop underestimating the brunette. The man always had another surprise tucked in his sleeve. Mark hummed as he watched Ethan fill up the next page with even more notes. The older man sighed happily and snuggled into Ethan, listening to the sound of pen on paper as he suddenly felt very tired. Ethan's warmth and the gentle scribbling eventually lulled him into sleep.

Mark was still half asleep by the time they got to the bar. He wanted to go back to bed with his arms wrapped around Ethan. Damn Venom took away from his cuddle time with his cute new boyfriend. Ethan pulled into the parking spot and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"Ready to go?" He asked. Mark hummed and leaned against him, still sleepy and willing to be a bit affectionate in public. 

"Yeah, sure man," He replied and Ethan giggled. 

"You need to get more sleep," The brunette noted before climbing out of the car. Mark joined him with a yawn, stretching his arms out. He had changed into a black jacket and a pair of ripped grey jeans. They couldn't really pull him off as an intern, he didn't look young enough to still be in college. But, he still wanted to come and grab a beer at the bar. He figured he'd just say he was in charge of the report and was here to watch the intern. 

"I get about as much sleep as I usually do," He replied as they headed into the bar. It wasn't necessarily a lie, he never slept well. But, he always slept better with someone else in bed with him. And Ethan was always on night patrols unless it was date night, so that meant he was extra fitful in his sleep. 

"Mhm, not sure how much I believe of that," Ethan tutted as he headed straight to the bar. 

The bartender was a man in his late 40s, his salt and pepper hair slicked back. He looked like a Don for the mafia, a cigarette hung unlit out of the corner of his mouth. The man scrubbed the bar lazily, glancing at the few people at the tables. Mark hesitated to approach him but Ethan seemingly had no problem and walked right up to him. 

"Hello, I'm Nico with Los Angelos Times," Ethan chirped with a friendly smile. The man paused and looked over at him, he looked him up and down before his hard look softened a bit and he grinned. Ah, so Ethan could pretty much soften anyone, huh?

"I'm Jack. What can I get you, Nico with Los Angelos Times?" he asked. Mark tried not to read too much into it, but it sounded a bit like the man was flirting.

"I was hoping I could ask you a few questions," Ethan asked and moved over to the bar. The man arched an eyebrow at him and looked over at Mark. 

"You two are wanting to make a report on what happened that night with Venom, aren't ya?" Jack asked. 

"He's an intern, a very ambitious one at that," Mark replied, keeping a cool tone. Jack sighed and shrugged before setting his glass down. 

"Well, I already gave my report to the Times. I didn't see anything, just served the guys and they stumbled into the alleyway. I heard the screams and just dialed the police, I only caught a glimpse of the damn thing. I'm old and it happened a week ago. I hardly remember what I wore that night. There's not much of a story on my part," He explained. Ethan opened up his notebook and chewed on the back of his pen. 

"I was actually hoping to ask you about the other people in the bar," He explained, taking the pen out of his mouth. The man watched him for a moment before he nodded, motioning for him to continue. 

"Was it a full night?" Ethan asked first, pen at ready. 

"It was pretty busy. Nights usually get about 50 people in at once, that night was no different," Jack replied, now picking up glasses to dry off. 

"And other than the four men, was there anyone else you noticed that was particularly off?" Ethan questioned as he jotted down notes. 

"We get drunken weirdos in here all the time," He noted.

"Anyone that was extra weird? Maybe looked sick, sweated a lot? Paranoid and jumping around?" The brunette asked, pushing up his glasses.

The man paused and thought for a moment before he nodded. 

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it. One of my workers was talking about some weirdo that sat alone at a booth. Dude was sweating bullets apparently, but seemed nice otherwise," He explained. Ethan stopped writing and smiled at Mark before looking back at the man. 

"Would they be willing to sit and talk?" He asked. 

"Give me one second, I'll go grab them," The man replied and went off to the back. He brought a young woman back, her blonde hair was tied back into a bun. Her brown eyes tired looking. 

"These are the two, just answer a few questions. I think they're trying to find out what happened to Dave," Mark overheard him explain to her quietly. 

"Reporters?" She asked and the man shrugged. 

"They sure say they are," Jack replied before going to the back. The woman met Mark's eyes before heading over, sighing as she pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"So, you two want to know about the Venom attack?" She asked, grabbing the rag and moved around behind the bar. Ethan watched her go, following her to the other side. 

"Yeah, I just had a question about a man that was here that night. Did he look sick? Sweated a lot?" He asked. The blonde went to washing the counter with more energy than the man before. Doing it properly this time.

"You two are with Los Angelos Times?" She asked, glancing up at him. Ethan paused and glanced at Mark before nodding. 

"Yep! I'm Nico-" He started only for her to cut him off. 

"I'll answer questions if you show ID," She said and Ethan frowned. 

"Can I at least ask what he looked like? We're trying to help..." Ethan tried and she shook her head. 

"I'm not allowed to say. But, just in case one of you two can help... I'll say that the guy that was here that night was a regular for about a week. He comes back once a week and stands outside now, doesn't come inside. Not after that night. He'll probably back one of these nights," She sighed and looked between the two. "Don't make me regret giving you that information. The dude was nice enough."

"We're not trying to hurt anyone," Ethan reassured with a smile. "Just get some answers about what happened."

She nodded and let out a sigh before leaning against the bar. 

"Everyone does, now do you want a drink?" She asked. Mark's phone began buzzing and the television broke out with breaking news. Ethan's head snapped up and he froze when he saw the headline. 

> VENOM SIGHTED GOING DOWN GRAND AVENUE HEADING WEST

"No thank you! Maybe next time!" Ethan said frantically before grabbed Mark's arm and tugging him out of the bar. Mark's stomach flipped as he pulled out his phone and read more about the breaking news. It was broad fucking daylight...why was Venom out? Ethan grabbed a bag from the car before he jogged into an alleyway. Mark tensed up and looked around before following after him. 

"Eth, wait!" He called as the brunette ducked down an empty alleyway and stripped the flannel off. 

"Mark, go home. Please," Ethan replied as he yanked off his shirt and worked quickly on his pants. This was Mark's least favorite way to watch Ethan undress. 

"Wait for a second, I put in new upgrades on the suit. The earpiece and tracker are put in, I'm following you in the car," Mark stated as Ethan pulled his suit out of the bag and tugged it on. 

"That was not a part of the agreement," Ethan pouted at him before pulling the mask on. 

"You don't have time to argue," Mark responded and checked the news. "He's moving fast. I'll keep somewhat of a distance."

"Keep a big one," Ethan said before he webbed his way up the wall and over the bar without a goodbye. Mark watched him with a frown before he rushed back to the car. God dammit...he just wanted one quiet day.


	12. Through A Wall

Mark sped to his car and took off down the street, trying to locate Ethan on the rooftops. Like hell, he'd keep a huge distance. If Ethan needed his help he needed to be close enough to actually get to him. He spotted him swinging across the buildings and if he wasn't so terrified of him facing Venom, he'd admire how badass his boyfriend looked in the moment. Mark grabbed for the intercom and hooked it through his car from his phone, dialing Ethan's suit and talking the moment it connected him through.

"Eth, do you see him?" Mark asked and watched the man slip on his rope out of surprise. He caught himself easily but not without giving Mark a heart attack. 

"No, not yet. Shit, you scared the fuck out of me," Ethan replied as he regained control. 

"Yeah, I saw that. Be careful with those webs," Mark scolded as he followed closely. The man apparently realized how close he was and landed on top of a building. Mark came to a stop underneath him. Thanking God for the red light, he absolutely loved watching the exasperated look on Ethan's face.

"That's not a big distance!" Ethan yelled. 

"I'm like feet away from you! At least in height," Mark replied, looking back at the light in front of him. 

"You're full of it. Wait- my senses they're...bugging out," Ethan suddenly said in a hushed voice. Mark looked up to see Ethan looking around for anything, so he did the same. 

"What do you mean...bugging out?" Mark asked in worry.

The intercom was silent for a moment before suddenly something crashed against the hood of his tesla. Mark raised his arms to protect his face as the windshield shattered and his airbag went off. A curse left him and he tensed up when he heard a familiar groan coming from the top of his car. He looked up and scrambled to push the airbag down to get better view. He sucked in a breath of air when he saw Ethan laying flat on his stomach, the wind clearly knocked out of him

"Ethan? Fuck! Are you okay?" Mark asked as panic shot through his brain. He immediately reached for the door handle, but his hand was webbed to the door the moment he touched it. 

"I'm doing just great! Just a minor setback! Stay there!" Ethan reassured before pushing himself off the car.

"Hey!" Mark yelled after him. Irritation ran through him but it was quickly replaced with fear as he heard another loud thud and his head snapped towards the sidewalk. 

And holy shit what he saw was terrifying. It was at least eight feet tall and purely muscle. It's white eyes immediately locking onto Ethan and Mark felt terror ran up his spine. He gasped and tried to tug his hand free from the web. But, it effectively kept him in place, just watching Ethan helplessly. Mark feverishly tried to get loose now but didn't make a peep. All he wanted to do was yell Ethan's name but they were on a crowded street and he didn't need to fuck them over even more.

"Why don't we work on getting you somewhere else, buddy?" Ethan asked Venom as he flicked his wrist and shot a web at the things face before it could make the first move. 

He kept his strand connected as he flipped over the creature and tried to pull him down. But Venom just growled in anger and clawed at his own face, ripping the webs off without an issue. Ethan landed behind him and shot another web, yanking hard with his feet planted firmly on the ground. This time making leeway and pulling the black creature backward. Venom whipped around and grabbed at the web and Ethan let go of his end quickly before he began moving backward. 

Venom swung at Ethan and Mark winced, holding back his own noise as Ethan flipped backward and dodged. Venom chased after him and reached for him again but Ethan led him towards an alleyway. Mark tensed up as he watched Venom swing again and this time got Ethan. His blood ran cold as Ethan's body got thrown back into the wall. He gritted his teeth and looked back to the car for anything to cut himself free with. 

Ethan quickly moved away from the wall, not wanting to be backed into a spot he couldn't get out of. The spandex-clad hero ducked under another punch and tried to web the monster's arm to the wall as he moved deeper into the alley. Venom yanked out of it easily and followed after him. A breath of fresh air for Ethan as he took off down the alleyway and led the thing away from Mark and the rest of the crowd. He sped down the alley and went through as many as he could to effectively separate them and the crowd. 

He went as fast as he possibly could and was relieved when he glanced back and saw Venom still chasing after him. Hot on his heels but not managing to climb up the walls and get the same distance as Ethan did with his webs. 

The first thing was checked off his list, now it was onto the second and much more difficult task. He had to find a way to take Venom down, and take him down quickly so he didn't end up with broken bones. Even with quick healing and super strength, he absolutely hated the pain of all of it. And would rather not get thrown off another building anytime soon. All he needed would a metal bar and a dumpster, something to make a high-frequency noise to stun him and draw the host out. And then, Ethan could set the thing on fire. 

Ethan looked back in time to see Venom launch a newspaper holder at him. His spider senses now constantly were going off, sending off a million alarms from every direction. So, he barely had any time to expect the attack. He quickly shot it with a web for some reason, which didn't stop it from just slamming into him anyways. The wind was knocked out of him as he was once again sent flying into the wall behind him. He groaned as the brick crumbled under his body and the force of the throw definitely left him with some scrapes. 

He didn't have time to complain though, as Venom was charging at him once again. Ethan quickly kicked the newspaper stand back at Venom before he scrambled to the side. Looking around for any metal as he still did his best to keep an eye on Venom. Which, wasn't an easy task thanks to how fast the thing moved. It dodged the stand easily and had Ethan to the ground in mere seconds. 

Venom held Ethan to the ground and the man realized he really should have come with objects that could make the high-frequency noise in the first place. It was definitely too late for that now. The big and black muscled demon of a creature was looming over him. The sharp claws digging into Ethan's left shoulder and keeping him pinned to the ground. Ethan did his best to try and use his lower half to kick his way out of the situation. But, his leg was quickly stuck into the black symbiote. His eyes widened and he began squirming more. 

"We are venom," The creature spoke. The deep and gravelly voice nearly had Ethan pissing his spandex. 

"H-Hi, Venom," He squeaked out, scrambling to find whatever he had in his pockets. He couldn't use the lighter now, he'd set himself on fire too...no...no this wasn't going to work!

"Spider-man has been hunting us," Venom spoke, raising a clawed hand. 

"No! No not hunting!" Ethan reassured as he looked around. He paused as he spotted a trash can off to the right. He quickly shot out a web and stuck it before pulling it as hard as he could over to them. Knocking Venom in the head before the thing could effectively claw him to bits. 

Ethan scrambled up and felt around his pockets, trying to find what he could use to make a noise. He froze when he felt his phone and an idea popped into his head. He scrambled up the wall as he pulled the phone out and pulled up youtube and turned his volume all the way up. Venom was back by the time he had typed in "high-frequency noises" into the search bar. The brunette scrambled up the wall as he typed, wanting to get as far as possible. He dug into his pockets again and pulled out his wireless earbuds. 

The brunette was grabbed by the ankle just as the search results came up. Ethan squeaked as he was tugged off the wall and slammed into the building opposite of them. Effectively sending him through the wall of some clothing store lined with shelves. Ethan slammed into and knocked over all ten, going until he was against the back wall dust floated through the air. He took in a breath before pain rushed through him, taking a moment to kick the adrenaline out and render Ethan. The pain throbbed through his spine and ribcage, it was deep and warm making his arms and legs full heavy and his brain hazy. 

He blinks his eyes open after hearing Venom step into the building after him and he realizes half of his mask is torn off. He's looking out a lens with one eye, the electronics trying to focus as his naked eye is just as warped. But, he did get a good look at the blood and cuts all over his suit after being thrown through a god damn building. Ethan tried to once again blink the blurriness away as he quickly looks for his phone. It's completely covered in webs and shattered to a million pieces. There goes Mark knowing his location...

"It's been a while since we've crushed a spider," Venom spoke and Ethan groaned. He tried to peel himself off the ground but his body wasn't cooperating at the moment. 

Venom was over him in a second, a claw around Ethan's neck as he squeezed. Ethan let out a strangled gasp as he was lifted into the air. He gritted his jaw and tried to blink away the wetness that filled his eyes. In the end, he just squeezed them shut as he tried to suck in air but to no avail. All he could think about was Mark, and how his fear had come true. He'd die alone in some cold and dark place. The police would find his body and Mark would be called. 

Venom squeezed harder and Ethan choked, his face felt hot as adrenaline rushed through his body. And once his lungs and throat stung with lack of air he felt his eyelids start to grow heavy. He gave one last jerk of his body, trying to free himself so he could go home. So he could see Mark again and just go to sleep in his arms and forget the pain. But, all it managed to do was make his mask slip completely off. His brown tufts of hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and blood. Tears dripped down his red cheeks as he clawed at the symbiote's arms desperately.

"E-Ethan?" A voice broke through, warping with the deep raspiness of Venoms. 

Ethan froze and he was suddenly being dropped to the floor. The huge beast that was Venom was now cowering away, holding his head and shaking it. Ethan couldn't hear it's muttering over the sound of his own loud coughs and wheezes as he sucked air into his lungs. He held his throat as he looked over, watching the creature have some type of internal battle. The host was fighting the symbiote...and that same host knew who he was.

"Hey..." He wheezed out but was too pained to continue. Was this guy a fan? A friend? Someone he's met or someone that has never seen him before. The voice was familiar...

The beast looked over at him and Ethan saw terror in its expression before suddenly it was charging out the back and running away. The brunette tried to pick himself up to stop the thing. To keep it from disappearing and hurting someone. But he himself was in no condition to be moving. His bones were broken and his throat was sore, leaving him on the ground to just wait until he was healed enough to stand up. 

It took a few minutes before Ethan could manage the pain enough to stand up. And he was completely torn to shreds. His mask in shambles and he realized very quickly that there was no way he could go back out swinging with his suit ripped and his face exposed. 

He now looked around the store, it had clearly been closed down for the day. Ethan sighed with relief as he dragged himself off the ground and looked around. At least he crashed into a clothing store... The only problem was that it was strictly for women. He rubbed the blood off of his face before he reluctantly sifted through the wreck to find anything that would fit him. 

Mark ran through alleyway after alleyway. His palm bleeding from the shard of glass he used to cut himself free and panic filled his brain. How far did Ethan lead this damn thing? His GPS got shattered when Ethan landed on the top of the car and set off the airbags. His face was in pain and his brain was going a hundred miles an hour. Every corner he turned he prayed to find Ethan. He had gone around too many of them. 

Then, he finally saw it, Venom hauling ass out of an alleyway and straight into the main road. Mark's blood ran cold and he took off running now, turning into the alleyway and trying to find where he came from. He was getting close, so close. He needed to find Ethan, he needed to find him alive and all in one piece. He hoped Venom was hauling ass out of there out of fear. And not because he just filled up on a superhero...

"Ethan?!" Mark finally yelled as he turned down an alleyway. He saw debris and broken bricks everywhere, the wall of a building had a gaping hole in it. He was about to run into the shop when Ethan stumbled out. He was wearing a pink sweatshirt and woman's pants along with black combat boot heels. 

"Mark...?" Ethan wheezed out and Mark nearly started crying. The brunette's face was an absolute wreck. Any skin that was exposed was bruised or bloodied. But, he was standing, and breathing, and alive.

Mark let out a sigh of relief and rushed over to him. He gathered the man up in his arms and squeezed him, only loosening his grip when Ethan whined. And even then he still kept him close. Burying his face into the man's neck as Ethan hid his face in Mark's chest. The brunette had wrapped his arms around Mark, hands squeezing the back of Mark's shirt tightly. Balling the fabric up in his hands as he caught his breath. 

The two of them dropped to their knees and Mark just held Ethan there for a moment. Letting the man heal as he rubbed his back and silently checked him for any life-threatening wounds. Any big cut was now a scratch and healing up well enough. The bruises remained strong and ugly for much longer though.

"I'm alright..." Ethan got out shakily after a long moment.

"Shut up..." Mark whispered, pulling him closer again. "What the hell happened? You look like you got a building thrown at you."

"More like thrown at a building..." Ethan joked and Mark eased up a bit. At least his humor was still there. 

"I'm so glad you're safe," Mark whispered as he pressed a kiss onto Ethan's dirtied forehead. "How the hell are you safe?"

"He...knew me..." Ethan whispered softly before looking up at Mark. Pretty green eyes reddened and bloodshot still, tears still wet in his lashes.

"My mask got ripped off and he dropped me immediately. The host knows me," Ethan clarified as Mark stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Alright...alright, we can unpack this later. Please, let's just go home," Mark pleaded and the brunette nodded without hesitation. 

Mark let out a sigh of relief and pulled Ethan close once more. Relishing in having the man in his arms again, and he didn't plan on letting go until they came up with a solid plan. 


	13. Short and Sweet

Mark sent Ethan to the shower the moment they got home, and he would have joined him if he wasn't so busy making his bed the comfiest thing on the planet. Blankets and pillows were piled onto the mattress almost like a nest, hot cocoa waited for Ethan on the bedside table. He had given Ethan his coziest pajamas, but when the man came out he only came out in the shirt he gave him along with a pair of boxers. His hair still dripping wet from the shower, Mark was pretty sure he hadn't even dried it. 

"You know the towel can be used on your hair too," Mark hummed as he watched him. Ethan nodded and just went straight for the bed, flopping down onto it. 

"My head hurts," He whined and Mark paused. 

"You should let me check for a concussion," The man said as he grabbed his blowdryer from the bathroom. 

"I think it's gone already," Ethan mumbled, giving Mark a sleepy smile when he came back.

The older man smiled at him before plugging in the hairdryer and sitting on the bed behind Ethan. The brunette immediately shuffled back into his touch, closing his eyes as he leaned into him. Mark frowned softly as he examined the remaining bruises on his face. He turned the dryer on low and began drying. Ethan hummed softly, the soft smile that spread across his lips spread also to Mark's. The older man felt relaxed once again as he let his fingers run through his lover's hair. 

By the time Ethan's hair was completely dry he was fast asleep and snoring softly. Mark smiled softly and let the brunette stay in his lap like that, just enjoying the quiet of the moment. He watched as the bruises on Ethan's face slowly faded away. The rest disappearing as well but Mark figured he'd be sore in the morning. Mark would be more than happy to give him a back massage again. He'd be making sure Ethan anything he wanted tomorrow, the brunette wouldn't be leaving the bed at all.

Mark kissed Ethan's forehead before readjusting so they were both cuddled up together on the bed. He turned the lights out and wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist, pulling the man closer as he snuggled into him. Ethan only stirred momentarily to hum softly before he fell back asleep and buried his face into Mark's chest. The older man let out a happy sigh and drifted off to sleep, keeping a tight hold on Ethan the entire night. 

Mark jerked away as his phone buzzed and vibrated the entire bed. He quickly picked it up and examined the caller ID as he sat up in bed. A photo of him and Tyler appeared on screen along with Tyler's caller ID. Mark glanced at his side to make sure Ethan was still sleeping before he answered the phone. 

"Hey man, what's up?" Mark asked, voice still groggy from sleeping. He looked over at his clock and read 6:56 before he rubbed at his stinging eyes. 

"Hey...Mark?" Tyler's voice answered. He sounded shaky and out of breath. 

"Tyler? What's up? Are you okay?" Mark asked in a hushed voice. He immediately climbed out of bed and pulled some sweatpants on. 

"Can we talk?" Tyler asked.

"Absolutely, go ahead," Mark responded. He watched Ethan, sleeping peacefully in bed before he snuck out the door to slip downstairs. 

"No...it's uh..gotta be in person," Tyler clarified as Mark headed to the kitchen. 

"Okay...is everything alright?" He asked and when there was only silence on the other line he added, "When are you free next?"

"Right now, please come right now," Tyler said in a voice that sounded so scared Mark felt goosebumps. 

"Uh...I...okay. One second, I'll wake up Ethan and-"

"No! No Ethan! I can't...see anyone else right now. Just you. Shit...please?" He asked and Mark chewed on his bottom lip before he sighed and nodded even though Tyler couldn't see him. 

"Yeah, I'm on my way Tyler, don't worry," He reassured as he grabbed his keys. Mark was starting to worry Tyler had fallen into the wrong kind of crowd, picked up some bad hobbies. Ended up hooked on some bad drug. That's the only way he could explain the sweating and paranoia. 

"Really? Thank you. Thank you, Mark. I'll be on my porch," Tyler said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Mark paused for a moment before he just sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket. He crept upstairs and glanced in the room to make sure Ethan was still sleeping before he headed out. He'd be back before Ethan woke up anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know this is late and very short. My friend and editor of the story recently got out of the hospital.   
> A new and proper chapter is coming soon!  
> <3


End file.
